


We've Got Time

by FriedaBerlinFan



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriedaBerlinFan/pseuds/FriedaBerlinFan
Summary: Red’s relationship with Zoe McKenzie starts to change when an old flame comes back into Zoe’s life-Frieda Berlin. Frieda wants Zoe back but at what cost to her friendship with Red?





	1. Chapter 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: The characters from Orange Is The New Black isn't mine. Set during season 2 onwards and may include possible spoilers from season 6. Rated M to be safe. Will have female/female relationships and sex scenes. Please leave feedback! Mostly AU. 

 **** _2013_  
_LITCHFIELD PENITENTIARY_

" McKenzie!" Pornstache barked and inmate Zoe McKenzie looked up from the worn Stephen King book she was reading. CO Pornstache stood just outside her cube and next to him was a blonde-haired white girl in a khaki uniform. She appeared to be in her late 20s or early 30s. The girl looked nervous and her face was ashen. " This is your new bunkmate Chapman. Chapman-this is McKenzie." Pornstache walked off and Piper Chapman hesitated before walking towards the empty bed.

" Hi, I'm Piper Chapman," Chapman said, dumping her pillows and blankets onto the bed. Her new bunkmate looked to be in her late forties maybe even early fifties.

McKenzie just nodded and went back to her book.

" Can I use this um-I don't know your name, " Piper gestured to the empty locker next to the bed.

" My name is McKenzie. Didn't you hear Pornstache the first time?" McKenzie replied. There was no need for Chapman to know her first name. Just because Chapman was knew doesn't mean she wasn't going to be easy on her. After all, ten years ago, nobody made things easy for her did they?

" Yeah I heard you but-"

" You can use that locker." Zoe added sitting up and closing her book. " And those are your hooks," she pointed to the two empty hooks " and don't go putting your stuff anywhere near my bed okay?"

" Okay," Chapman nodded quickly, obviously eager to please. Zoe slid her feet into her flip flops and left the cube, heading towards the kitchen.

Galina "Red" Reznikov was barking orders at her kitchen assistants when Zoe walked in.

" Hi Red," Zoe greeted her and nodded to Norma who just smiled back and went back to cooking.

" You are out of bounds," Red told her mildly as she stood back to supervise her assistants, " and I am working,"

" I know that, I just wanted to tell you-"

" Tell me after work ok?" Red interrupted, " I'm very busy right now. Today's been one of our busier days."

" But-"

" Tell me later," Red snapped, frowning at her. McKenzie stared back at the older woman before leaving the kitchen. Zoe wandered around. She couldn't face going back to her bunk and to her brand new bunk mate.

Piper looked around at the group of women she was sitting with at dinner time. They looked nice enough and she caught sight of her bunkmate sitting down with a few older women.

" What's McKenzie like?" Piper asked them.

" Zoe? She's all right- a bit quiet but she's a good lady." Nicky replied, digging into her soup, " Why? She giving you trouble?" Nicky Nichols was serving a five year sentence.

" No, not really. How long has she been here?"

" Ten years. She's got just a few weeks to go." Erica "Yoga" Jones replied as Piper took a bite of waffle and grimaced. She wanted to ask why McKenzie was in here but knew better not to ask.

" Look, McKenzie really is okay, just don't get on her bad side," Nicky replied.

Zoe left the cafeteria and headed for her bunk, knowing that Chapman had left to go somewhere with Nichols. She took out a piece of paper that she had found underneath her pudding cup. Come and see me at 7 the note read. It was 6.50 and she went to the bathroom to freshen up.

* * *

 

Red relaxed on her bed after a long day. Her feet and back ached and she was irritable. But also felt guilty for snapping at Zoe earlier. Usually she didn't mind when Zoe came to see her but she just caught Red at a bad time.

Only two years to go, Red reminded herself. She reminded herself of this each time she finished her shift in the kitchen. She had just two years to go from a 12 year sentence. The light above her was hurting her eyes so she closed them.

She heard footsteps and a soft voice, " Red?"

Red looked up, " Hi Zoe," she said and started to sit up.

" No, don't sit up," Zoe said quickly and sat down at the end of her bed.

Red sat up anyway and tried to get comfortable, " I'm sorry for snapping at you before," Red apologised, running a hand through her red hair.

" I figured I just caught you at a bad time," Zoe replied. She looked around at Red's cube. She was the only one in the Suburbs that didn't have a bunkmate and that came in handy. " but thanks for giving me an extra pudding cup though."

Red smiled at her and cupped Zoe's face in her hand, " So you forgive me?"

Zoe sighed but she was smiling back at her, " Of course, don't I always?" Red then leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips.

" Red-"

" There's no one around, " Red assured her, " the Suburbs is quiet tonight,"

" Not for long," Zoe pointed out. She and Red had been together for two years. " We better make use of the time we have then," Red said and leaned over to kiss her again. She drew Zoe closer to her and her mouth captured Zoe's lips in a deep and satisfying kiss. They heard footsteps and Red quickly drew away and Zoe stood up.

" You guys coming to movie night?" it was Nicky and she watched with amusement as Red straightened her shirt. She knew she had nearly caught Red in a clinch with Zoe. Nicky still remembered the time she had caught them kissing in the greenhouse two years ago.

* * *

 

_A year ago_

The work shift had finished for the day and Zoe put away her rake. She took off her gardening gloves and rubbed her arms. She had a pounding headache from being in the sun all day. She packed everything up except for the bad of potting mix nearby when the door opened and Red came in. Still in her chef's uniform.

" Hi, " Red greeted her, " Are you finished?"

" Yeah, everybody's left," Zoe replied. Red put her arms around her and hugged her close.

" I missed you. I barely got to see you today," Red murmured into Zoe's long brown hair.

" We have hard jobs that keep us busy. We have free time before dinner."

" Or you do, I still have to supervise dinner being served," Red reminded her. Her lips met Zoe's for a searing kiss. Zoe deepened the kiss and Red slowly slid her hand under Zoe's shirt.

Nicky Nichols stared through the window in shock. There was Red and Zoe in a passionate clinch in the greenhouse. She watched as Red kissed Zoe-right on the lips. Nicky was so startled that she lost her balance and tripped, slamming into the greenhouse with a loud clang.

" Shit," Nicky swore loudly and took off, before Red and Zoe caught her.

_Present Day_

Red told Nicky that they weren't going to movie night. Movie night was one of the few times she really got to be alone with Zoe. Movie night was nearly two hours and the dorm would be quiet. It wasn't mandatory to go but most of them did.

Red pulled Zoe in for a hug and bent her head to kiss her. Zoe returned the kiss and they laid down onto the bed together.

" We need to talk about something," Red said as she pulled her quilt over the two of them.

" What?" Zoe asked warily. Her head still ached and she felt achy all over.

" We never really talked about it before, but I think I'm ready for it. I know you've been with a woman before but I haven't and you always said I didn't have to do anything I didn't want to do." Red had always wondered who the other woman had been. Zoe said the woman was still in this prison.

" Are you sure you're ready?" Zoe asked. What Red was saying was true-she's always told Red she didn't have to do anything she didn't want to do.

" Yes, more than ready. Just be gentle-you've got more experience than me."

" just with the one woman," Zoe reminded her and Red again wondered who the other woman had been. Zoe had once told her the break up didn't end well and she never liked to talk about it.

Red bent her head and kissed her and slipped her hand under Zoe's shirt. It was the first time she did this ever since the greenhouse a year ago but then got nervous and stopped. She'd been too afraid to try again.

Red kissed her feverishly and Zoe returned the kiss with equal fire as Red stroked her belly then her hand continued upwards towards her breasts but her stroking stopped, " You are hot," Red frowned.

" Was that meant to be a compliment?" Zoe teased and Red noticed that her forehead was bathed in sweat. Red placed a hand on her forehead.

" I mean you have a temperature," Red said and threw the quilt off them.

" My body does feel achy," Zoe admitted, " and my head is splitting. But I had too much sun that's all. Maybe I got a heatstroke."

" I'll get you some water," Red decided, " You should take off your long-sleeved shirt and wear your singlet. You must be boiling in that." Red stood up and Zoe sat up. Her stomach felt queasy as she took off her shirt. Red gasped as she stared at her arms.

" What?" Zoe asked looking at them. She had a rash on both arms. Red leaned over and pulled her singlet up. It was spreading to her stomach.

" You are not well," Red said, " We better get you to medical,"

" No, its fine, it's just a sunburn." Zoe insisted standing up. But her stomach lurched and she clutched it, " Oh, I feel sick." She groaned.

" You must have picked up something. Let's get you to the bathroom" Red put her arm around her waist and lead her to the bathroom and she knew then their precious time alone was over.

After throwing up in the bathroom twice, Red took her to medical. She wasn't allowed to stay the doctor sent her away. Red went back to her back and the other inmates were coming back from movie night. She paced the floor of her cube, worrying.

It's probably just the flu, Red assured herself.

* * *

 

Red didn't sleep much that night and early the next morning she decided to go to medical and see what was happening. The girls in the kitchen said they'd cover for her while she went.

" I need to know what happened," Red said to the doctor who tried to send her away. She tried to look past him into the room but couldn't see much. He was blocking her way.

The doctor realised this woman would not go away unless she knew what happened. " She got a severe allergic reaction to the potting mix the garden crew use."

" An allergic reaction? So it wasn't the flu?"

" No, she's on antibiotics and it should clear up in another day or two."

" When is coming back to the dorm?"

" Not for another couple of days." The doctor said, " In case she has a relapse. Meanwhile I will recommend to Mr Caputo that she be reassigned."

Inmates in medical were not allowed visitors from other inmates and Red knew she'd be in trouble if she was caught now. Two days without seeing Zoe? That was the longest they've ever been apart.

The doctor finally managed to tell the red-haired woman to leave and he began examining Zoe. He listened to her heart and frowned. He instructed her to take some deep breaths. " How long have you had the heart murmur?" he asked her as he consulted her medical records.

Zoe winced, " Ever since I was a kid. It never stopped me from doing hard work though."

" Have you had any problems with your heart?" the doctor asked.

" Sometimes I get palpations and dizziness but doesn't everybody when they do hard work?" she had other symptoms but wasn't about to tell the doctor that.

" Maybe but you are different. I was going to recommend to Caputo that you be reassigned, but I think it's best if you don't have a job. Any hard work will cause strain on your heart and could lead to long term problems."

" But…" she trailed off, " It's never bothered me before. I never told anyone because I didn't think it will get in the way. Plus I don't want any special treatment. I've done just fine on the garden crew-til the allergic reaction anyway. Can't you ask Mr Caputo to assign me to an easier job like the kitchen?" That way I can work with Red. I get to spend more time with her. Zoe thought.

" The kitchen is out of the question. I was thinking more of the library or even electrical."

" Please consider the kitchen. I can just do easy stuff like chop up food or serve." She paused, " Just don't make me stop working. I won't be able to earn money for my commissary account.."

Dr. Kelley consulted his notes and gave her a half-smile, " All right, I'll ask him, but it's not up to me where you'll be reassigned. But I will insist that you be reassigned to a less harder job. Does this sound fair?"

She nodded quickly, " Thanks Dr."

" Also, I'd like to keep you here for an extra day."

" But you said only two days!" Zoe protested.

" It's just for precaution."

" Did the heart murmur cause this reaction?"

" No, both are two separate issues. It's better to be safe than sorry."

" Well…can I have a visitor then?"

" You know the rules." The doctor reminded her standing up, " I'll get you some water."

" If I have to stay here an extra day then I can have a visitor. " Zoe insisted, " otherwise I'll just go back to the dorm and you can't stop me." Zoe was right and they both knew it.

The doctor looked down at the patient. " Okay, you can have a visitor. Just one and the visit must be short. I'll ask Mr Caputo."


	2. Chapter 2

****Red looked up from the pot she was stirring when she heard her prisoner number being called over the PA system. She was to report to Mr Caputo. She could only guess what it was about. Caputo and Sam Healy and a few other CO Officers knew that Zoe was part of her family but Joe Caputo was the only one who knew they were in a relationship.

" Mr Caputo?"

" Reznikov," Caputo replied " You can visit McKenzie in medical. She'll be staying there an extra day."

" I've been told she's staying two days. What happened?"

" There was a setback," Caputo paused, " I'll only allow a short visit though. I've told the doctor to allow 15 minutes. That's all."

" Something happened didn't it?" Red demanded.

" You'll find out soon enough. Go now before I change my mind." Caputo answered.

Red bit her lip and headed to medical. Caputo would have never allowed visits unless it was serious.

Red digested the news that Zoe just told her. " Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

Zoe shrugged, " It never bothered me before. The doctor is being a little too cautious if you ask me."

" A heart problem is serious." Red said. She was sitting beside the bed, her hand in Zoe's. " He's right, you need an easier job like the library."

Zoe decided not to tell Red about her request to join the kitchen staff. Red would likely try and talk her out of it-even though it meant they could spend more time together. Red would put Zoe's health and well-being first.

" It just depends where Caputo puts me," Zoe took a sip of water, " Anyway, I've missed you."

" I've missed you too," Red stopped being angry as she leaned over to kiss her.

" When I get back, I think I'll let Sophia dye my hair," Zoe decided holding out a strand of long brown hair, " Or at least cover my greys." The subject of her heart condition was closed.

" Time's up, "the doctor called from his desk nearby. Red stood up, " I'll see you when you get out," Red said leaning down to kiss her quickly. Zoe could tell she was still a bit miffed at her for keeping such a secret from her.

Red went back to the kitchen feeling irritable and cranky. She was angry at Zoe for keeping her heart problem a secret from her and also about the fact Zoe had to stay an extra day. She took her anger out on the poor kitchen staff and even Norma by giving them extra work. She then went to visit her girls having their lunch.

" Where's Zoe? She still in medical?" Nicky asked Red as she gave them each a container of yoghurt-her way of saying sorry for being such a bitch.

" She's staying an extra day just to be on the safe side," Red replied as Piper Chapman joined them. She chatted with them for a while before heading back to the kitchen to oversee clean-up.

Things were notably strained between Red and Zoe when Zoe returned from medical. Zoe hadn't been assigned to a job yet so she used her free time to recover and catch up on her reading.

An hour later, Red was surprised when Zoe showed up at her cube. " We need to talk," Zoe declared.

" Yes we do. Are you going to explain yourself?" Red asked and Zoe bristled.

" What do you mean explain myself? Red, I kept my health problem a secret because it's my business."

" But it's a serious heart condition. We're meant to be in a relationship, we don't keep secrets,"

" You don't own me Red." Zoe shot back and Red felt her temper building. The two began a heated argument and Zoe stormed off. It wasn't a loud argument but Nicky heard it all from the next cube over.

" You okay Red? I've never heard the two of you fight like that before."

" That's because we never fight," Red sighed, " Did everyone hear it?"

" Not many are here, it is rec time."

" Good." Red said and pulled the quilt over herself, " I've never been this angry at her before."

" I'm sure the two of you will kiss and make up soon," Nicky predicted. But they didn't. Four days went by and they still weren't talking. Red was making her kitchen staff lives miserable and she was snappy at her family. Zoe spent most of her time with other friends. Red was also confused-where she and Zoe over for good?

" She completely overreacted," Red muttered to herself. The following day Zoe was not at all pleased to learn she was reassigned to the kitchen. A week ago she would have welcomed the chance to see and work with Red all day.

* * *

 

Red was not at all pleased to see her either and put her on dish washing duty. Normally two of the kitchen staff did the dishes but out of anger, Red made Zoe do all the work herself.

Red felt a twinge of guilt when she saw how pale Zoe looked. Zoe was halfway through the dishes when Norma appeared and put a hand on Zoe's arm and gestured to the dishes that needed putting away.

" Norma, there's no helping her," Red warned the mute woman. Norma frowned and glanced at Zoe.

" It's okay Norma, I'm nearly done here." Zoe wasn't about to let Red see that she was struggling. Her back ached, she felt dizzy and her heart was pounding like a jackhammer. Her whole body was shaking but she threw her shoulders back, stood up straighter and continued doing the dishes.

" Hey, wake up." A voice whispered into her ear. She didn't know how long she had slept for. She opened one eye and saw it was Nicky, peering down at her.

" Nicky…what time is it?"

" It's nearly 7…a bunch of us are meeting in the greenhouse for snacks. You want to come?"

" Will Red be there?"

" No she's having a nap," Nicky paused, " You slept for an hour. Must have been a long day."

" It sure was. Let me get freshen up and I'll meet you there?"

" Sure." Nicky agreed and disappeared. Zoe freshened up in the bathroom before heading out to the greenhouse. Between the hours of 7 and 9 were free time. She neared the greenhouse and the door opened.

" Hey, glad you can make it." Nicky said happily, " Come on in."

" Are we even allowed to be in here?" Zoe asked her and when she saw who was in the greenhouse she froze.

" I thought she said she wasn't coming," Zoe accused Nicky.

" She said the same thing to me about you, " Red replied frowning at Nicky " If she's going to be here, I'll leave-"

" No one is leaving. You two are staying put until you sort things out. Whether you make up or break up, you guys have to talk." Nicky left then, shutting the door behind her. Red immediately headed for the door and tried to push it open but it was stuck.

" They locked us in," Red said in dismay ," Just wait til I get my hands on Nicky."

They sat down at the nearby bench but neither of them said a word. Zoe sighed. Both were as stubborn as each other. It amazed her that they lasted as long as they have. Maybe she should be the bigger person and talk first.

" That was really petty of you to make me do all those dishes by myself," Zoe said, " I know very well that two people usually do them."

" Petty? I was just showing you that working in the kitchen is not as easy as you might think," Red retorted, " But if you think a little hard work won't do you any harm, then…"

" It's never given me any problems before and it won't now. I wanted to be reassigned to the kitchen so I can see you all day! We don't have much time to be alone together as it is."

" I know that, but the kitchen is hard work. It won't be any good for you in the long run. I know I shouldn't have made you do all those dishes on your own but I was trying to teach you a lesson-"

" You were hoping that I'd fail?" Zoe broke in, " Were you hoping I'd give up? We've known each other for ten years, you know I won't give up easily!"

" I didn't say that!" Red snapped back, " You were struggling, I know you were." This isn't getting anywhere. Red thought wearily.

Zoe sighed " You were right, I was." She confessed suddenly. " but I wouldn't have been struggling if I had someone to help me."

" I know," Red replied, " and that was horrible of me to do that to you. But I really was trying to teach you a lesson."

Zoe chuckled, " Believe me, I won't forget it in a hurry." She stood up and winced, " my back is aching something terrible. Today was the first time I've truly felt my age."

Red snorted, " Fifty is not old," she scoffed. " I have a whole ten years on you."

" Look at us," Zoe grinned, " This feels like old times. "

Red stood up also and smiled back, " So you forgive me?" she asked.

" I forgive you-I think I overreacted earlier when you got angry at me for keeping a secret from you. I guess I would have been angry too if I was in your shoes."

" I forgive you too. I suppose I was a bit hard on you but I was worried." She pulled Zoe in for a hug and Zoe put her arms around her." I missed you," she murmured before her lips settled on Zoe's. They kissed tentatively but the kiss grew deeper and Zoe surrendered herself to the rising passion between them.

Outside, Nicky and Lorna stood on a couple of crates and peered through the high windows. Nicky grinned, " Well, I guess our planned worked." She said as they watched the two older women share a long kiss.

" Wow, they are really going for it," Lorna raised her eyebrows, " I didn't realise they were so-"

" In love?" Nicky finished for her, " Yeah they really are. And I-" she stopped then when saw that Red was helping to take Zoe's shirt off.

" We better leave them alone," Lorna said, stepping off the crate and tugging at Nicky's arm, " Red would be so embarrassed if she knew we were watching."

" Do we have to? It's just getting good!" Nicky complained.

" C'mon Nicky." Lorna pulled Nicky off the crate and they left.

" We better go back," Zoe said a little while later. " It's almost lights out."

Red nodded, " I suppose we must," she replied, putting her arm around Zoe's waist and the two headed back to the dorm.

They went their separate ways but Red was happy that she'd get to see Zoe first thing in the morning. But she was still worried. She knew deep down Zoe wouldn't be able to handle the job-even if she was working with someone. She had to do something about it-but what?


	3. Chapter 3

****The answer came to her in the morning. She wasn't happy about it but it had to be done. And she'd risk Zoe being angry with her all over again.

Red watched as her partner helped Norma with the chopping. She looked tired this morning and her face was grey. Red could see that Zoe's hands were shaking.

Norma glanced over at Red with a worried expression. So Norma noticed too.

An hour later, Zoe looked up when she heard her prisoner number being called over the PA system. She made her way to Caputo's office.

" Morning Mr Caputo," she greeted the assistant warden.

" Sit down," Caputo gestured to the chair as he went through some notes, " I'm going to pull you out of kitchen duty." Caputo went straight to the point. Red was right-Zoe looked awful.

" Pull me out of-but sir, I'm fine." She protested.

" You don't look fine," Caputo replied bluntly, " You're a danger to yourself and to others if you keep working in that kitchen."

" But-nothing has happened so far," she argued.

" But it will. I'm sorry but my decision is final."

" Well…where am I going to be reassigned to?" she demanded.

" Nowhere.. You'll be exempt from working due to health reasons."

" Mr Caputo that's not fair. I can do easy work! How am I supposed to earn money for my commissary account?"

" I've checked your file. You have someone from the outside depositing money into your account monthly. You will be fine. Take up knitting."

" I loathe knitting." She narrowed her eyes, " Who did this?"

" What do you mean?" Caputo asked.

" You know what I mean. Who put you up to this?"

" I think you know who." Caputo said, confirming her worst fear. I can't believe it. I can't believe she would do this to me! Zoe wanted to shout but kept her cool.

" She's only did it because she thinks it right." Caputo came to Red's defence.

Zoe didn't reply. She stalked out of the office and marched down to the kitchen, anger boiling over.

Red saw the furious expression on Zoe's face and steeled herself. Here is comes she said to herself.

" I've just been told that I'm to stop working in the kitchen-and to stop working permanently." Zoe said angrily, " I know it was you who put Caputo up to this so don't bother denying it."

" Yes it was me. I'm only-"

" Doing what you think is right. Well, Red, what you are doing is interfering. This is my life and it's my health and you had no right do to this to me!" Zoe shouted.

" Zoe please-if you calm down we can talk about this."

" I'm through with talking, and I'm through with you. We are done." Zoe snarled and swore at her. Red stepped back, shocked. Zoe had been angry in their previous fight but that was nothing compared to this. Quiet, non-assuming Zoe didn't lose her temper often.

The kitchen had grown quiet and Zoe turned to leave when her face turned into a scary shade of grey.

" Zoe?" Red started for her just as Zoe's eyes rolled towards the back of her head and collapsed.


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe opened her eyes and Red's face swam into focus. She blinked her eyes and realised she was back in the clinic. Red was sitting next to the bed, her hand clasped in hers. She was hooked up to an IV.

" What happened?" Zoe asked hoarsely.

" You collapsed in the kitchen. The doctor it was from exhaustion. Lucky for you it wasn't a heart attack. You're going to be fine after rest."

Bit by bit the memory of the fight with Red came flooding back and Zoe winced.

" You were right," Zoe whispered, " I was struggling-I knew it, but I didn't want to admit it. You were right and as usual I didn't listen."

Red brushed a strand of brown hair away from her eyes, " You remember the fight?"

" Everything. I'm sorry. I overreacted again. I was just so mad that my heart started giving me trouble I took it out on you."

" So we're good then?"

" Yes, it was my fault." Zoe said, " If I listened in the first place, you wouldn't have gone to Caputo."

" Just don't scare me like that again," Red admonished her.

" I'll try not to," she smiled at Red and Red kissed her just as the doctor came in.

* * *

 

What am I going to do all day with no job? Zoe wondered to herself the following morning. She was back in her cube and felt mostly better. Red was already at work-her shift starts at 4.30am every morning. Zoe wouldn't see Red until breakfast and even then she won't even get to talk to her much because Red oversaw serving too.

The morning passed by slowly. She didn't see Red at breakfast at all and she missed Red and knew the next time she saw her would be during movie night.

Red entered Mr Caputo's office. He had requested that she see him while breakfast was still going. The girls were busy doing clean-up for the next shift-lunch and they can continue on without her for a bit. Norma was second in command when Red was out of the kitchen.

" I'm going to be getting a what?" Red stared at Caputo dumbfounded after what he just told her.

" A bunkmate." Caputo repeated.

" I haven't had a bunkmate in five years! Why do I need one now?" Red demanded.

" Reznikov, you don't get any special treatment. You're just like any other inmate. The beds are full and I had to do some shuffling around for some new arrivals."

" Wonderful," Red said sarcastically, " so who is my brand new bunkmate?"

" You'll see soon enough. You can go now." Caputo replied and with a huff Red left. Red had counted on having her own cube-it came in handy if she wanted to be alone with Zoe and now this new bunkmate was going to ruin everything.

* * *

 

Frieda Berlin went back to her cube after finishing with the garden crew for the day. Her back was screaming with pain and she had a rotten headache-her mood was low. Being old really sucked sometimes.

Her bunkmate Leanne Taylor looked up from the Harry Potter book she was reading. " Did you hear?" she asked.

" Hear what?" Frieda replied grumpily as she sat down and reached for her BENGAY.

" McKenzie was in medical," Leanne said.

" Why are you telling me this?" Frieda asked, pretending not to care. But she did. She cared big time. She still loved Zoe and she knew Zoe was now in a relationship with Red. She was probably one of the very few who knew. Frieda could not forget about that day when Zoe betrayed her. And one day, Frieda had caught Zoe wrapped up in Red's arms that pretty much confirmed they were in a relationship. Seeing Zoe with another woman had broken her heart all over again.  _Red stole her away from me._ Frieda thought.

" Because the two of you are friends, I thought you'd want to know that McKenzie had a health scare-I heard it was something to do with her heart."

" We  _were_  friends," Frieda reminded Leanne but her heart pounded. I hope it wasn't serious! She thought fretfully.

* * *

 

Later that evening, some new arrivals were moved in. " Inmate, please get your things ready," CO Maxwell told Zoe.

" Where am I going?" Zoe asked warily, gathering up the few possessions she had and also her blankets, pillow and hoodie.

" To your new cube." Maxwell replied and Zoe followed her. They were nearing Red's cube. It was nearly 7 and the inmates would be going to movie night. This is the time she would spend with Red. Maybe they could sneak out to the greenhouse.

" Here you go," Maxwell stopped outside Red's cube. Red wasn't there.

" But this Red's bunk," Zoe said mystified.

" You're Red's new bunkmate," Maxwell said.

" But...this can't be," Zoe was dumbfounded.

" Let me tell you a secret," Maxwell leaned forward, " Caputo had do some serious shuffling, but at his request, he wanted to put you in with Reznikov." Maxwell was another one of the few officers who knew about Red and Zoe.

" Why?"

" Because of your health issues mainly. He knew Red would keep an eye on you and make sure you're not over doing things. "

" Does Red know?"

" She knows she's getting a bunkmate but she doesn't know  _who_ it is."

" Well, what about Chapman? Who's going to be her bunkmate?"

" Miss Claudette," Maxwell supplied, naming one of the older inmates of Litchfield. Claudette's has been around almost as long as she and Red, even longer.

Maxwell left her to it and Zoe put her things away, careful not to make her bed as it was a rule that the bunkmate always made the other's bed.

Red's reaction to her being her new bunkmate was priceless. She sat down on her bed, speechless. " You're my new bunkmate?" she finally said. " I was afraid I was going to get one of the meth heads or that religious woman, Doggett."

Zoe grinned, " We can thank Caputo for this. It turns out he's a real softie."

" He's the only one from admin who knows. Thank God Sam Healy doesn't know or he'd make life hell for both of us."

Zoe made a face. She didn't think much of Sam Healy.

" I've got a few things to do, but I'll be back soon." Red said standing up.

" Hurry back. Movie night will finish soon." Zoe said as Red kissed her and left the cube.

Zoe lay down on her bunk and opened up her book when a shadow fell over her.

" Forgot something?" she asked looking up but it wasn't Red.

The visitor was Frieda Berlin. Frieda was someone she hadn't spoken to in a long time.

" Frieda," Zoe sat up, " What do you want?"

" I heard you were in the hospital," Frieda paused, " Heart troubles."

" Yes but I'm fine now." Zoe said, " Was there something else?"

Frieda sighed, " Nothing. Forget it. Don't know why I even bothered."

" We agreed long ago that-"

" I know we did. I was just hoping…I don't know. A lot of time has passed and-"

" Nothing has changed Frieda." Zoe told her coldly.

Red was approaching the cube when she saw Zoe had a visitor. It was Frieda Berlin, a woman she barely knew. Frieda mostly hung around with the " Golden Girls" a group of older woman. Two years ago Zoe and Frieda had a falling out and hadn't spoken to each other since. Frieda left and Red raised her eyebrows at Zoe, " What did Berlin want?"

" Oh to bury the hatchet." Zoe said as Red sat down at the end of her bed.

" What happened between the two of you? " Red wanted to know.

Zoe paused, " If I tell you will you keep it to yourself?"

" Of course." Red promised as Zoe sat up and adjusted the pillow behind her back. Red sat down on her bed to listen.

" You aren't the first woman in this prison I've loved," Zoe began.

" I know that but you never told me who the other woman was." Red reminded her.

" Our relationship started off like ours-we were friends first and then became a couple. And this happened while you and I started becoming friends."

" Who is it?" Red was dying to know who this woman that got to be Zoe's first partner. And this woman was still in this prison.

" It's Frieda. She's my ex."


	5. Chapter 5

****

" Frieda?" Red stared at her, " Frieda _Berlin_?"

Zoe nodded.

" So that falling out you had-?"

" Was actually a breakup," Zoe said.

Red was stunned. " " Did you love her?"

" Very much so. I never mentioned her and me because we are now ancient history."

" Do you miss her?"

" Let's not talk about it, Frieda is the past." Zoe stood up and put her arms around Red's waist. " You're my future."

" So I don't need to worry about Frieda?"

" No. Like I said before she's ancient history." Zoe sat down on Red's bed and patted the space next to her.

" It just seems odd that Frieda would choose to speak to you now. I mean why now? You haven't spoken to her in two years."

" I did have a health scare. She probably just got worried." Zoe shrugged.

" That means she still cares." Red pointed out.

" You want to know don't you? About my relationship with Frieda."

" I want to know everything-but if you don't want to tell me-I mean, it is none of my business."

" No, I'll tell you what happened between us. Like I said, she's a part of my past now. We were together for a long time. We basically got together after about a month since I was first sent here ten years ago. We would have been together nearly ten years if we hadn't broken up."

Red felt a twinge of jealously listening to Zoe talk about Frieda. Zoe's eyes had softened when she had started talking about her ex. It was obvious to Red that Zoe still cared a lot about Frieda. She sat down on her bed and listened to Zoe's story.

* * *

 

Frieda kicked off her shoes and scowled. That did not go well. Except for that one time when they relapsed just a few months ago, they hadn't spoken to each other in two years.

 _2013_  
_A few months ago._

Norma appeared in the doorway of Frieda's cube with a several sheets of paper in her hands. Frieda sat up and smiled at her. " Is that the Time Humps Chronicles?" Frieda asked cheerfully.

Norma nodded and handed the new chapter over to Frieda. Suzanne Warren had been writing a story called the Time Hump Chronicles and Frieda found it oddly fascinating-and arousing. It's been proven so popular there's even a waiting list now.

" Who I do give this to next?" Frieda asked Norma. Norma took out her small notebook and jotted down a name.

" McKenzie?" she swallowed. She hadn't spoken to Zoe since they broke up three months ago. It had been a terrible breakup and despite all the nasty things they had said and done to each other Freda still loved her.

Norma nodded again and wrote more. Frieda's heart dropped and she turned pale. Tell Zoe to give the story to Gina next. She had written.

Great. That means I'll have to speak to her. Frieda groaned as Norma left. Frieda got up and headed to her private place-an abounded pool that she had converted into a bunker to read the story.

An impatient Suzanne told Zoe that Frieda had the story and should be giving it to her in five minutes. Zoe went over to Frieda's cube and saw that it was empty.

Damn, where was she? Zoe wondered. She hadn't been looking forward in seeing Frieda-even if it was just for a moment to get the story from her. Was Time Humps even worth talking to her ex again? Surely Time Humps wasn't worth the pain of talking and seeing her again.

Yes its worth a little pain because it's a long waiting list! If you don't have your turn now, you'd be waiting a long time for your turn to come around again. Warren is going alphabetically. Time Humps would be practically a book by then. Then she remembered.

She headed towards Frieda's secret place-the bunker. A place she hadn't been to in a long time.

" Frieda? It's me," she called out " I just came to get the story from you. I'm coming down."

She walked down the stairs. Frieda had just read the last page. She'd been late in starting the story because she had a meeting with Sam Healy she had forgotten about. So she had to speed-read.

Frieda looked up, " Here you go. Just finished." She said shortly, thrusting the pages at her.

Zoe took them. " Do you mind if I stayed here to read it? There's more privacy down here. It can get so noisy in the dorm, it's hard to concentrate."

For a brief minute Zoe was afraid Frieda would tell her to get lost. She had every right to. The bunker was Frieda's, not theirs anymore.

Frieda's expression softened. Frieda had to give Zoe credit, even after they broke up, Zoe never told anyone else about the secret bunker.

" Yes you can, " Frieda gestured to the armchair, " I'll be doing some inventory on my stock."

" Thanks " Zoe said gratefully and was silent as she read through the story. This latest chapter was even more erotic than the last one and her face flamed at a very racy scene. When she and Frieda had been together, their relationship had been very sexual but they'd never dared to try any of the stuff Warren wrote. Some of the stuff Zoe had never even heard of. Reading this story had been somewhat of a learning experience.

She read the last paragraph and glanced at the clock on the wall. She was a fast reader and it only took her ten minutes to read a three page chapter. She still had almost a whole hour before she had to pass it on to Gina.

She felt Frieda's eyes on her as she stood. " Well…that was an interesting chapter," she said and Frieda hid a smile.

" I have almost an hour before I have to pass this on to Murphy. Guess I can always read it again…" Zoe trailed off, " Make it last because Warren takes ages to write a new chapter…"

Frieda nodded but before she knew it, Zoe laid the story onto a nearby table and rushed at Frieda, throwing her arms around her so suddenly that Frieda stumbled backwards. Frieda's heart leaped as Zoe's mouth settled onto hers for a long and searching kiss. Frieda returned the kiss and felt passion building up between them quickly. Frieda broke away briefly to pull Zoe's shirt over her head. She captured Zoe's lips with hers and undid her bra as they fell back onto the cot, kissing feverishly. Frieda managed to unhook Zoe's bra without breaking the kiss as Zoe unzipped Frieda's pants. Frieda pulled away first.

" Are you sure?" Frieda asked breathlessly.

Zoe just pressed her lips against Frieda's in reply.

* * *

 

" Oh my god…we-we have never done that before." Zoe said, flopping back onto the cot.

Frieda sat up and rubbed her neck, she ached all over from being in an odd position during their rigorous love making but it was a good kind of ache.

" It's Time Humps, it made us horny," she pointed out bluntly.

Zoe laid there for a minute trying to get her breath back.

Then reality came crashing back.

" What am I doing?" she whispered, sitting up, grabbing the sheet that fallen to the floor and holding it up to cover herself, " What are you doing?" she glared down at Frieda, " Have you forgotten something? We've broken up!"

" What do you mean what am I doing? What were you doing?" Frieda demanded, also sitting up, " You're the one who started this!"

" Oh please, it's not if you pushed me away," Zoe reminded her struggling to get up. She tripped as she became tangled up in the sheet. Growling, she kicked the sheet free and gathered up her clothes. She got dressed and grabbed the story from the table.

" I'm late getting this to Murphy," Zoe said. She whirled around to face Frieda who was still lying naked on the cot. Zoe's eyes travelled down her body and she swallowed. No! Don't look, resist temptation. Remember why you broke up in the first place.

" Zoe, stay. We can talk about this," Frieda pleaded.

" No. This can't happen again." Zoe replied.

Frieda frowned as her heart broke all over again, " You used me," she accused.

" No, we used each other. And never will again." She picked up her ID card and clipped it on the pocket of her shirt. She whirled around and disappeared around the corner. Frieda heard her walk up the stairs. That was the last time she spoke to Zoe.

* * *

 

 _Several Years Ago_  
_Litchfield Penitentiary_

Frieda Berlin walked over to the fence to see the van that drove new inmates to the prison. About four new inmates climbed out of the van. Big Boo turned to Frieda and grinned, " That little brunette is mine," she said pointing to the petite inmate that bought up the rear-a woman in her forties with shoulder length brown hair. The new inmate glanced up to see a big woman smiling at her slyly and an older woman with long brown hair pulled into a ponytail watching her silently. She hurried after the other new inmates and into the building.

A few hours later, Zoe McKenzie put her pillow, new shoes, blankets on top of her bed. The driver had given them a few extras such as a toothbrush and soap so she put them on top of a cabinet that was next to her bed. She glanced over at the next bed but it was unmade. There were nothing to suggest she even had a bunkie.

A CO walked past and glanced in, " You okay there McKenzie?"

" Um yeah. I was just wondering, who is my bunkmate?"

" You don't have one." The CO replied, running a hand through her black hair, " For now."

" I don't?"

" The two inmates that used to live in your cube are gone. So you have it to yourself because the nest batch of new inmates won't be coming in for another few weeks. Enjoy it while it lasts."

" Where did the previous ones go?" McKenzie asked curiously.

" Down the hill." The CO paused, " You should know what down the hill means don't you? Considering you're just from there."

" Maximum security," Zoe said. The CO nodded.

" Lunch will be in twenty minutes." The CO said before walking away.

Zoe stood in line in the cafeteria and was given her lunch tray. She glanced around wondering where she could sit. There was a table of black people nearby, another table full of Latinos. There was one table that had possibility-it was full of white women of mixed ages. But then she saw that big butch lady sitting with them.

" Looking for somewhere to sit?" a voice behind her making her jump.

" Come sit with us," the older silver-haired lady offered. Zoe hesitated.

" Come on, we don't bite. I'm Taslitz." The older woman lead her towards the back of the cafeteria to where a group of older women were sitting. They were in their late fifties and sixties.

" Ladies, this is-" the woman stopped and looked at her, " What's your name?"

" McKenzie. Zoe." Zoe glanced around at the table and noticed the woman with the long brown hair in a ponytail that she saw when she first came in was sitting with them. She wore a khaki uniform and a dark green long-sleeved shirt. She was in her late fifties or sixties with big blue eyes.

" How long are you in here for?" Frieda asked once the ladies introduced themselves.

" Ten years." Zoe answered taking a bite out her mushy potatoes.

" Really? What did you do?" Frieda asked raising her eyebrows.

" It's not polite to ask that kind of question," Zoe replied, stabbing her fork into the remaining of her potatoes. They were cold but at least it was proper, solid food. It was a step up from the slush she was served in Max.

" Watch out!" Irma suddenly exclaimed and at that moment something cold and slimy landed on the back of her neck. She tried not to wince as she felt it slide down the back of her shirt.

Frieda reached over with a napkin and put her hand down at the back of her shirt to remove it. " It's a piece of bologna. Somebody threw it at you."

" Did you see who it was?" Zoe asked as Frieda wadded up napkin.

" It was Carrie Black," Irma replied making a face.

" Who?"

" Big Boo," she pointed and Zoe glanced over to see it was the butch lady who had thrown it at her. Probably peeved at being rejected earlier today.

Zoe got up, grabbed the napkin and headed to Boo's table. She leaned over and placed the napkin onto her tray. " You shouldn't be wasting food where there are starving children in the world Miss Black," she told her calmly. Boo looked up at her. She wasn't intimidated by this little thing, but then she looked into Zoe's hazel eyes she saw there was nothing there. No light, no expression, just coldness. Zoe went back to her table and Boo turned around and felt a chill-she could still feel Zoe's eyes on her.

" Holy shit Boo," her friend Nicky Nichols's eyes went wide.

" What? You think I'm scared of that little thing?" Boo scoffed.

" You should be. I overheard some COs talking about the new inmates. Most of them come straight from outside but there's only one who transferred from Max. That's her."

" So?"

" So I heard she's doing hard time. Ten whole years."

" For what?" Boo asked.

" Murder." Nicky replied simply.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days later, Zoe got her job assignment-working on the garden crew.  
 ****

" I don't know a thing about gardening," she told Joe Caputo, " My mother had quite the green thumb though. It'll be interesting to see if I inherited it from her. "

" Gardening is therapeutic," Caputo told Zoe. He liked to think he was a bit of a gardener himself.

" So I'm told. At least it'll get me out of the crochet circle," Zoe made a face," The Golden Girls asked me to join them, but knitting and crocheting? Not my thing."

" Go and see the head of the garden crew-Frieda Berlin. She'll show you the ropes and give you the proper gardening equipment, gloves and safety instructions."

" Frieda,"

" You know her?"

" I sit with her and the other older ladies at lunch. They are the only ones who's been nice to me so far," Zoe replied standing up.

Joe smiled," They're nice ladies." He said and she left the office and headed towards her new job as gardener.

* * *

 

Two weeks went by and Zoe settled into her life at Litchfield Prison. It was fairly routine and she found herself becoming close to the older ladies of the prison. Everybody else avoided her. She had seen plenty of women giving her looks though and one day she overheard two girls talking about the murderess of Litchfield Prison-and glanced at her as they said it.

" There's some rumours around the place about you," Frieda said to Zoe one day as they transplanted some sunflowers. It was a hot day and Zoe felt sweat trickle down her face. It turned out gardening was hard work and the potting soil they used made her sneeze and her skin itch unbearably.

" That you killed someone with your bare hands," Frieda went on watching Zoe dig up some dirt.

" I've heard the rumours. And you shouldn't pay attention to them."

" But you were from Max,"

" Yes I was," Zoe said and offered no further information. Frieda sighed. The younger woman did not talk about her crime. Frieda had told her what she in was prison for but the other woman still refused to talk about hers.

* * *

 

The days went on and Frieda found herself liking Zoe more and more. The woman was quiet and interesting and as she helped Zoe plant some seeds, she realised something else.

She had fallen for Zoe. She had fallen for Zoe the day she met her. She knew it and Irma did too. She recalled the conversation she had with Irma two days ago about it.

" She's nice isn't she?" one of the Golden Girls asked Irma. The garden crew were raking the leaves and Frieda was watching Zoe go back inside the prison. She'd gotten to know Zoe over the past week since they work closely together.

" She sure is," Irma said. She smiled slyly at Frieda who was still watching Zoe with a dreamy look in her eyes. Irma had never seen her old friend look like that way before. " And I'm not the only one who thinks so."

Frieda glanced back at Irma and frowned, " What do you mean by that?" she demanded.

Irma waited til the other ladies left before smiling at her, " I've seen the way you look at her Frieda. You love her."

" What? Don't be ridiculous," Frieda scoffed. Her face went red and to hide it she bent down to scoop up a handful of leaves.

" You can't fool me Frieda Berlin. You love Zoe."

Frieda straightened up and faced Irma, " I could never hide anything from you."

" So was I right?"

" Yes I love her-but I haven't known her all that long. How can you love someone you've only just met?"

Irma shrugged, " That's why they call it love at first sight. You want my advice? Go for it Frieda. You're not getting any younger. Carpe diem."

* * *

 

Two days later, Frieda and Zoe were playing cards during movie night. Zoe had faked a migraine and stayed in her bunk. Frieda kept her company but Zoe wasn't talking much.

" Your heart isn't in this game," Frieda observed.

Zoe sighed and put her cards down, " I'm sorry. I've got stuff on my mind."

" Don't we all? Did you want to talk about it?"

" My appeal has been rejected." Zoe said at last, " But I'm not really surprised. So I'm stuck here for ten whole years."

" You appealed your sentence?"

" If I tell you something do you promise not to tell anyone else? There's already rumours about me…"

" I promise," Frieda assured her.

" I have an older sister. For a long time it's always been just me and Paige. Our parents were killed in a car crash a year after I graduated from high school. We moved from Connecticut to New York-to escape the memories I guess. For a while everything went back to normal. Until Paige met a guy."

Frieda nodded encouragingly. This was the first time Zoe had really opened up about herself.

" He was a real asshole. Every chance he got he made advances towards me. I tried telling Paige but she crazy over the guy. But he was bad news. One day, I come home to find Paige on the floor and Jack hitting her in her ribs. Some of her teeth had been knocked out and blood was pouring out of her nose. I grabbed a knife and when he stood up to face me, I stabbed him twice before he finally died."

Frieda stared at her, " You were only trying to protect your sister from an abusive son of a bitch and you got ten years?"

" I would have gotten less but the judge thinks I didn't show any remorse over it."

" And were you remorseful?" Frieda asked.

" No. It was the best thing I ever did." Zoe said firmly, " but you want to know something funny?"

" What?" Frieda watched her as Zoe's eyes filled with tears. Frieda had never seen Zoe look so vulnerable. She reached over and took Zoe's hand.

" You'd think my sister would be grateful to me for saving her life." Zoe laughed bitterly " But she was the one who turned me in."

 " Your own sister turned you in?"

Zoe nodded, " The last thing she said to me was, she wished I was dead instead of Jack."

Frieda didn't know what to say. Zoe tightened her grip on Frieda's hand as tears ran down her cheeks. Zoe wiped away the tears just as a pair of lips crushed down onto hers.

Frieda cupped Zoe's face in her hands as the kiss deepened. Frieda buried her hands in Zoe's brown hair as they fell back against Zoe's bed kissing fervently. Zoe wrapped her arms around Frieda's shoulders and pulled her closer to her.

Frieda rained kisses on her neck then her lips travelled along Zoe's jawline," I need to tell you something," she whispered into her ear but for Zoe now wasn't the time for talking. She captured Frieda's lips with her own once more and lost herself in the kiss.

Then they heard voices nearby and Frieda pulled away, looking disappointed. Movie night was over.

Zoe smiled at her and stood up, straightening her wrinkled khakis. " Thanks Frieda. I need that distraction." She said, running a hand through her dishevelled hair.

" A distraction?" Frieda repeated.

" You made me forget everything. Forget where I was even," Zoe said still smiling at her.

Frieda felt like someone had clamped a hand on her heart and squeezed it-it felt so painful. She felt so hurt and used. Frieda had been on the verge of telling Zoe she loved her. But now she was glad she hadn't. If she was just a distraction to Zoe, than perhaps that passionate moment meant nothing to her.

" I have to go," Frieda blurted out. I'm not hanging around if I'm just nothing but a distraction to you! Frieda wanted to shout but didn't. Despite feeling hurt and used, Frieda still loved Zoe perhaps even more so.

You old fool. Falling for someone who doesn't love you back. Frieda chided herself as she hurried from the cube. She heard Zoe call her name but Frieda ignored her.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night, Frieda lay on her bed, unable to sleep. That kiss she shared with Zoe replayed in her mind over and over and she kept hearing her hurtful words.

She closed her eyes and finally started drifting off when she heard a rustle and footsteps. She opened her eyes and found Zoe creeping up next to her bed.

" What are you doing here?" Frieda whispered.

" Come with me," Zoe whispered back.

" Why?" Frieda asked. " I'm trying to sleep here."

" I've realised I must have hurt your feelings before. I want to talk about it…"

Frieda sat up and glanced at her sleeping bunkmate warily," Not here."

" We can go back to my bunk, I've got no bunkmate," Zoe reminded her,  
" and we have fifteen minutes til Maxwell comes back."

" Twenty minutes. Maxwell has two cigarettes-out near the basketball court." Frieda reminded her and followed Zoe back to her bunk.

" Look, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," Zoe said softly " I was an idiot. That kiss earlier did mean something to me. I guess I was just scared."

" Scared? What are you scared of?"

" I've never fallen in love with a woman before," Zoe admitted before she realised what she said. " I mean-"

" You're…in love with me?" Frieda stared at her, " Are you sure?"

" I'm sure. Like I said before-" but she never did finish her sentence because Frieda's lips came down onto hers for a tender kiss as they held onto each other tightly.

" Just so you know," Frieda said pulling back breathlessly, " I'm not your prison girlfriend. This isn't some prison girlfriend casual thing,"

Zoe smiled and put her arms around her neck, " I think we're better than that, don't you?" she said as she reached up to untie Frieda's ponytail.

" Don't touch that, " Frieda said, grabbing Zoe's hand, " I like it pulled back, out of the face."

" But you'd like nice with your hair out," Zoe protested reaching for it again but Frieda grabbed her hand tightly.

" I said no," she said giving her a warning look.

" Okay, sorry."

Frieda smiled then and pulled her in for a another hug," Now, where were we?" she said before she bought her lips down onto Zoe's for another long kiss.

Zoe pulled away, " Maxwell will be back any minute, you better head back to your bunk."

" All right," Frieda reached out and rand a hand through Zoe's hair.

" It'll only be a few hours, then I'll see you at breakfast," Zoe replied.

" I know but I don't get to do this," Frieda leaned forward and started kissing her neck, just as she did earlier. Just like before her lips travelled along her jawline but Zoe gave her a gentle shove.

" I'll see you at breakfast Frieda," she said.

* * *

 

Zoe had been at the prison nearly a whole month. Most of the ladies in the prison avoided her like the plague so she mostly hung around the Golden Girls. Zoe didn't talk much about her family or her life outside but Frieda learned who Zoe really was-a kind, caring person, not the cold-hearted murderous bitch the other inmates made her out to be. Their relationship did have its ups and downs though. Frieda had never been with a woman before and neither had Zoe. Frieda knew Zoe wasn't ready to make love but to her surprise Frieda was.

They also had their arguments as Zoe could be one stubborn woman, getting old and set in her ways while Frieda was practical, tough and no-nonsense but they always made up. And they hid their relationship from other inmates. The only ones who knew about it was the other ladies in their group and they've been sworn to secrecy.

* * *

 

One morning Zoe had just finished her shower and was standing in front of the mirror drying her hair, wrapped in a towel turban-style. She was alone in the bathroom because as usual, when she walked in, the other inmates scurried out. This was one advantage to being avoided-she had the bathroom to herself for a while.

She reached for her toothbrush and Colgate when she heard footsteps behind her. She glanced up just as a blindfold made out of a maxi pad was slipped over her eyes and her arms pinned behind her back. She was then pushed hard against the sink counter.

" Payback time. We're going to send you back to Max where you belong," a low voice whispered in her ear.

Then she cried out in pain and shock when a fist flew at her face. Blood spurted out of her nose as the fist then rammed into her ribs. She felt white-pain as she was thrown to the ground.

She felt blood trickling down her face and it wasn't til they left, she allowed herself to pass out.

* * *

 

Red and Norma were the ones who found Zoe ten minutes later. Red knelt down next to the prone Zoe as Norma stared down at her in shock. The woman was badly beaten and there was so much blood...

" Norma, go get a guard," Red ordered her as she felt for a pulse. Zoe was alive but unconscious. Who would do such a thing? Red didn't know this woman very well but knew she was friends with Frieda Berlin and the Golden Girls. She also heard about the rumours about the woman but she had her own doubts. How could this little, quiet woman kill a man?

Zoe was taken straight to medical for treatment. She fluttered in and out of consciousness. She uttered Frieda's name a few times as Red sat next to the bed and held her hand.

" Norma, can you go get Frieda? She's asking for her," Red said to Norma. Norma nodded and hurried away. She found Frieda in her bunk. Frieda was reading and looked up in surprise to see Norma enter her cube. She barely knew Norma and knew she worked in the kitchen alongside with Red.

" What can I do for you Norma?" Frieda asked. Norma looked very worried and gestured frantically at her. She took out her writing pad and scribbled just one word on it and held it up.

" Zoe? What do you mean?"

Norma just gestured to Frieda to follow her. Something's happened to Zoe, Frieda realised. She was meant to meet Zoe in half an hour.

She followed Norma to medical and Frieda's stomach clenched with worry. She went in and found Zoe in bed. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand.

" Oh my God, Zoe, what the fuck happened?" Frieda stared at the woman she loved in horror. Zoe had been badly beaten. She was awake but one eye was swollen shut. She had a lot of cuts, and bruises. Her head was covered with a bandage.

" Norma and I found her in the bathroom. Someone did this to her," Red told her. " She says she didn't see who attacked her though."

" She has a concussion and a cracked rib," the doctor informed them, " I'll be keeping her overnight. There's too many people in here."

" We'll go," Red said hurriedly, " I'm very sorry this happened to you Zoe."

" Someone will pay for this," Frieda said, " I'll find out who did this."

Red nodded and she and Norma left medical. Zoe winced as she tried to get comfortable. Everything hurts. Frieda sat down next to the bed and held her hand.

" I'm not surprised this happened, everyone hates me." Zoe muttered.

" Nobody hates you. They just don't know you that's all. It's all because of that stupid rumour." Frieda frowned, " I'd like to know who started that rumour."

" It was Boo, I'm sure of it. Getting me back for rejecting her and for telling her off in the cafeteria that day."

" I doubt she went this far though," Frieda shook her head and Zoe agreed. She just didn't see Boo being the ringleader of the inmates who attacked her. Boo didn't seem the violent type.

" It's going to be hard to find out who did this since you were blindfolded," Frieda said, " Are you sure you didn't see anyone?"

Zoe tried to think back but her mind was so fuzzy. " I don't remember." She said sighing. " Can you pass me my water?"

Frieda picked up the cup with the straw and held the straw to Zoe's lips. Zoe took a sip and winced, even drinking hurt. The doctor had other patients to see and left them, drawing the curtain around the bed. Frieda leaned over and kissed Zoe gently on the lips.

" I didn't hurt you did I? They look so swollen…"

" No, it helps," Zoe smiled at Frieda, " Kiss me again."

Frieda obliged but inside she was thinking, I'm going to get those bitches who hurt Zoe. Whoever attacked her is going to pay.


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe fell into an uneasy, drug-induced sleep. Frieda had managed to talk to the doctor about letting her stay with Zoe. The doctor had asked Caputo and Caputo agreed. Frieda didn't mind sleeping in the hard, uncomfortable chair.

Frieda must have dozed off because she was rudely awakened by someone grabbing ponytail and yanking her head back, hard.

“ Shut up and don’t say a word,” a voice whispered and she felt the blade of a shiv being pressed against her neck. She struggled but she was being pinned into her seat. “ Don’t move a muscle or I’ll slit your throat,” the voice warned and pressed the knife harder into her skin.

“ What do you want?” Frieda demanded. Her attacker was behind her.

That’s when Frieda saw her. The second inmate was leaning over Zoe, shiv in hand, preparing to strike. Frieda had never seen this inmate before.

“ No!” Frieda choked out and at that moment she didn’t care if got cut by the shiv. She lashed out and heard an oomph when her fist connected with her attacker. The attacker was momentarily distracted and Frieda charged at the second attacker, ramming her body into the other woman. The two women fell to the floor and Frieda kicked the shiv away.

“ You’re pretty strong for an old woman,” the attacker snarled pushing Frieda off her. She stood up and pressed a boot against Frieda’s back. Frieda glanced at the shiv which was just within grasp. “ You should mind your own business-that woman must die. We don’t need her kind here.”

“ Why?” Frieda demanded as she reached for the shiv, “ She’s done nothing to you!”

The woman lifted the shiv high into the air, ready to plunge it into Frieda’s back when there was a thud and the woman was knocked off her feet. Frieda rolled onto her back and saw Zoe, standing over the attacker. The attacker snarled but Zoe threw the chair at her, knocking her to the floor again. Frieda grabbed the shiv but the door to the medical room flew open and three guards rushed in, mace at the ready. Frieda threw the knife away and pointed at the two attackers, “ They’re the ones who attacked first!” she told them.

The guards realised that the doctor was missing and went to look for him. Two guards were posted near the door and Frieda helped Zoe get back into bed.

“ You saved my life,” Frieda said as she adjusted Zoe’s pillows. Zoe looked up at Frieda and realised how close she had gotten to loosing Frieda. She sat up and the room spun dizzily.

“ I almost lost you,” Zoe replied softly.

“ I nearly lost you too.” Frieda said. Zoe reached up and cupped Frieda’s face in her hands before she kissed Frieda. The kiss went on and they fell back against the bed. Frieda’s upper body was pressed against Zoe’s and even with all her aches and pains, Zoe was becoming aroused. She could feel the heat from Frieda’s body and could tell Frieda was also becoming aroused. Frieda felt a bit guilty for wanting Zoe so much while she was hurt. She was relieved when they heard footsteps and Frieda quickly sat back down again, straightening her uniform. 

The following morning, Frieda woke up and stretched. Her neck was stiff and her back was aching from sleeping in that horrible, uncomfortable chair. She glanced at Zoe who was already awake.

“ How are you feeling?” Frieda asked giving a good morning kiss.

“ A bit better,” Zoe replied and at that moment, the doctor and Caputo walked in.

Frieda whirled to face Caputo, “ There was supposed to be guards. What happened?”

“ One of the guards was bribed in leaving his post last night by your attackers. That’s how they got in. Don’t worry, you won’t have to see them again. They’ve been sent to Max.” Caputo explained. “ I’m very sorry this happened.”

“ She could have been killed,” Frieda said angrily.

“ And Frieda nearly got killed herself,” Zoe interjected.

“ I know. It was a major fuck up. But the you two are safe now. Dr Spencer wants to examine you Zoe and we’ll get you back to your bunk.”

Zoe’s ribs were steal healing as were her other bruises and cuts but Dr Spencer was satisfied and she was allowed to go back to her bunk.

“ Even with a concussion?” Frieda frowned.

“ Just take it easy for a couple of days. Mr Caputo, she can’t work for two days. She’ll be on painkillers and is not meant to lift anything heavy or operate machinery-“

“ She doesn’t. She’s on the garden crew. But fine, she can rest up for two days.”

Frieda helped Zoe get dressed into a clean uniform as her old one was blood-stained and the three of them went back to the dorms. Zoe dropped her bag of dirty clothes onto her bed. “ Home sweet home.” She said.

“ Can I stay and help her get settled? She doesn’t have a bunkie to keep an eye on her.” Frieda asked Caputo.

Caputo smoothed his moustache down and looked over at the unused bed then back at Frieda. He had an idea.

“ Why don’t you just stay Berlin?”

“ Huh?”

“ Stay for good. You can be her bunkmate. I’ll fill out the necessary paperwork. “

“ I’m her new bunkmate?” Frieda stared at Caputo in astonishment. She had not been expecting this.

“ You’re right-she doesn’t have anyone to keep an eye on her. ” he turned to leave, “ Leave it to me.”

“ I guess I’ll go get my stuff,” Frieda said. She grinned at Zoe, “ Can you believe our luck?”

“ I bet he felt guilty about me being attacked _twice_ that he figured he’s doing me a solid by putting us together.”

“ We have to be careful though, he doesn’t know about us- hardly anyone does. If he does find out he’ll split us up,” Frieda said to Zoe. She paused, “ Since we’re working together and now living together, I just hope you won’t get sick of me.”

Zoe smiled but then grimaced-it even hurt to smile. She put her arms around Frieda and hugged her. “ That will never happen,” she assured her before leaning in to kiss her.

“ I’ll just get my stuff, I’ll be right back.” Frieda replied.

Zoe nodded and laid down onto her bed and closed her eyes. The painkillers were slowly wearing off and her whole body was throbbing with pain. Frieda settled herself in her new bunk. It was evening and was nearly time for lights out. Zoe had been too much in pain to go to dinner and movie night. Frieda went to dinner but stayed with her during movie night.

“ You don’t have to stay with me. Go to movie night,” Zoe mumbled. She was drifting off, “ I won’t be much company anyway.”

Frieda hesitated. She had wanted to go to movie night but didn’t want to hurt Zoe’s feelings.

“ You sure?”

“ I’m sure. Just go-the movie should be starting any minute.” Zoe pulled her blanket up to her chin. She felt really cold all of a sudden.

Frieda glanced down at her then covered with her with an extra blanket.

“ Don’t you need that?” Zoe murmured as her eyes drifted shut.

“ You need it more than me. If you’re asleep by the time I get back, I’ll see you in the morning.” Frieda leaned down and gently kissed her lips. Zoe didn’t return the kiss as she was sound asleep.

* * *

 

Frieda’s eyes flew open when a loud moan woke her. The moaning became louder and she sat up and quickly hurried over to Zoe’s bunk. Zoe was having a nightmare.

“ Zoe!” she whispered, “ Wake up!”

Zoe started mumbling, her face looked sweaty. Frieda had to wake her before she woke all the other inmates. Her moaning got so loud, Gina Murphy popped up from the other side of the partition, “ Berlin, shut her up. Some of us have to be up in a couple of hours!”

“ Shut the fuck up!” another inmate shouted nearby, “ I’m trying to sleep here!”

“ Zoe!” Frieda shook her and Zoe woke up with a start.

“ What?”

“ You were having a nightmare,” Frieda sat back on her heels as Zoe sat up, beads of sweat dotting her forehead.

“ Oh, sorry for waking you,” She wiped her forehead and laid back down.

“ Did you want to talk about it?”

“ No, I just want to forget it,” Zoe replied. Frieda started back to her own bed but Zoe grabbed her hand.

“ Stay with me,” she whispered. Frieda crawled over Zoe and laid down behind Zoe, wrapping an arm around her waist as Zoe pressed her back against Frieda’s front.

“ We’re spooning,” Zoe whispered, “ At least that’s what I think the term is.” She looked up at Frieda and Frieda’s mouth settled down onto hers for a hungry kiss.

Frieda pulled away, “ I better get back to my bunk, we don’t want to get shots now do we?”


	9. Chapter 9

 Zoe was still in a lot of pain but managed to hobble into the bathroom and have a shower. The hot water helped with the pain a little but getting dressed took ages. She went back to the cube to find Frieda dressed.

“ Morning,” Frieda greeted her giving a her kiss hello “ How are you feeling?”

“ The same. My body feels like it’s on fire,” she groaned, sitting back down on her bed,  “ I’m due to go to medical soon for a check-up.”

Frieda studied Zoe. The bruise around her eye was now a sickly-looking yellow. Her cuts were still nasty. It was going to be a awhile before Zoe fully healed.

During breakfast, Zoe went to medical and Frieda sat down with the Golden Girls. She was surprised to see Red heading their way.

“ Morning ladies,” Red greeted them, “ How’s Zoe?”

“ She’s getting better. Still sore.”

“ She’s not joining you?”

“ She’s got an appointment,” Frieda replied.

“ Will she be up for visitors during rec time?” Red asked, “ I’ve been meaning to visit her but I wasn’t sure if she would be up for it?”

“ Sure she’s up for it. She’d like that,” Frieda said. “ Right now she’s got more enemies than friends.”

“ Good. Norma and I will pop around during rec time,” Red paused, “ What’s her favourite snack? I’d like to get her a get well gift.”

“ She loves Twix and Ding Dongs but her biggest weakness is cheese and onion potato chips,” Frieda informed Red.

“ Great. Thank you Frieda,” Red left the table.

Frieda didn’t tell Zoe she was going to have visitors so Zoe was surprised when Red and Norma appeared at their cube with snacks.

“ These are for you,” Red gave her the snacks, “ We came by to see how you’re doing.”

“ Better. At least I can hobble around now.” Zoe replied, “ Thanks for these.”

“ I’ll leave you guys to it,” Frieda said putting on her shoes.

“ You don’t have to leave,” Red protested, “ How about a game of cards?”

“ I’ve got crochet circle. Have fun.” Frieda wanted to kiss Zoe goodbye. But not with Red and Norma around. _I’ll just give her double to make up for the one I didn’t give her just now._ Frieda smiled at the thought and left.

* * *

 

Before lunchtime, Zoe decided to pay someone a little visit. She entered their cube and found Boo napping on her bed. She quietly crept up and peered down at her. Boo’s eyes flew open and she gasped. She found herself looking up at the bruised and battered face of Zoe McKenzie. She had heard Zoe had gotten attacked and seeing it first hand was shocking. Zoe looked like a battered woman from a woman’s refugee shelter.

“ What do you want?” Boo demanded, cringing away in disgust.

“ You’re disgusted by this aren’t you?” Zoe replied, “ This is the result of what your rumour started.”

“ Rumour?”

“ I was attacked twice because of you,” Zoe went on oblivious to Boo’s confusion. “ And my good friend Frieda nearly lost her life trying to save me. “ And  it’s all on _you_.”

“ All on me? I never started that rumour,” Boo protested, sitting up. She was not about to be accused of something she didn’t do.

“ Sure you did. Out of petty revenge for that day in the cafeteria,” Zoe said then produced something from behind her back. It was a shiv, its small blade glinting cruelly. She leaned forward and pressed the blade against Boo’s cheek.

“ That rumour is true you know. I did kill a man-I stabbed him twice before he died. And I’m going to live up to your expectation about being the murderess of Litchfield Prison,” Zoe pressed the knife in deeper and a tiny drop of blood appeared. Boo’s face was white and she trembled.

“ B-but I didn’t start that rumour!” Boo pleaded, “ I swear I didn’t. After that day in the cafeteria I left you alone.”

“ You’re lying-“

“ Please, I didn’t start it.” Boo looked up at her with fear in her eyes.

* * *

Frieda headed back to her cube after crochet circle to find Zoe, Red and Norma gone. It was nearly lunchtime and Red and Norma had probably gone back to the kitchen.

Frieda grabbed her jacket and felt in her pockets and froze. It wasn’t there. Her secret weapon wasn’t where it should be. The only person who knew about it wasn’t here.

 _Oh fuck!,_ Frieda threw her jacket on and went looking for Zoe. She was nearing Boo’s cube and saw Zoe. She hurried inside and saw Zoe leaning over Boo, pressing Frieda’s shiv against her face.

“ Zoe!” Frieda exclaimed, grabbing Zoe by the arm and yanking her away. She snatched it up and pocketed it.

“ What do you think you’re doing?” Frieda demanded , “ Do you want to get sent back to Max?”

“ I was just trying to-“

“ She came in here accusing me of starting that rumour,” Boo interrupted, “ Which I didn’t.”

Frieda pulled Zoe away from Boo, “ What were you doing?” she asked again.

“ I don’t know…I wanted payback I guess.” Zoe mumbled, “ I was so sure she started it and it wasn’t just me that was attacked. You were too.”

“ If a CO came in here just now, you would have been hauled off to SHU and after that back to Max and I’d never see you again.” Frieda frowned at her, “ And thanks for stealing my knife. You also implicated _me_ in your little payback plan.”

“ I won’t say anything,” Boo spoke up, “ Let’s just forget it about all this.”

“ I’m willing to,” Frieda turned to Zoe, “ What about you?”

“ I’ll be good,” Zoe replied, “ I’m sorry Boo. I really thought it was you.”

“ And I’m sorry for that day in the cafeteria. I don’t take rejection well you know?” Boo stood up then held out her hand to Zoe. “ Truce?”

Zoe shook her hand, “ Truce.” She smiled at Boo and Frieda felt proud of Zoe just then-for willing to bury the hatchet with her enemy.

“ I have to think up a new hiding place for this,” Frieda held up her knife and pocketed it again.

“ I’m sorry for taking it-I wasn’t thinking straight.”

“ You’re forgiven.” Frieda replied.

“ And you guys have my word, I won’t tell anyone about the two of you,” Boo said grinning at Frieda.

“ What do you mean?” Zoe asked playing dumb. How on earth did Boo know?

“ There’s no use pretending she knows. “ Frieda sighed, “ Don’t go telling anyone about us. Caputo will split us up otherwise.”

“ How did you know?” Zoe asked Boo, “ We were so careful.”

Boo just grinned, “ We lesbians just know.” And at that moment lunchtime was called over the PA system and the three of them headed towards the cafeteria.

They waited in line and Zoe turned to Boo, “  Please, just tell me how you knew,”

Frieda nudged Zoe with her tray, “ I don’t think I want to know how she found out.”

“ You really want to know?” Boo asked them.

“ No,” Frieda replied at the same time Zoe said, “ Yes.”

 

* * *

 

_Boo was heading back to her cube to get her Uno cards. She was going to play a few games with DeMarco and Jones.  The dorms were quiet as it was rec time and everybody was either in the rec room or outside on the field. Who’d want to spend quality rec time in the boring, cramped dorms where you could be enjoying the sunshine or catching up on your favourite shows or playing games?_

_“ There’s no one around,” a voice was saying, “ Trust me. No one hangs around the dorms during rec time.”_

_You got that right, Boo thought, ducking into her own cube to grab her Uno cards. The voice belonged to Berlin and she decided it might be nice to ask Berlin to join them in the game. She didn’t know the older woman very well-Berlin mostly hung out with the older ladies of Litchfield._

_She headed to Berlin’s bunk and popped her head over the partition just in time to see Berlin pull Zoe McKenzie into a tight hug. Boo’s eyes went wide with surprise when Berlin’s mouth settled on Zoe’s for a kiss…and the kiss went on. And on._

_How long have these two been together? Boo wondered watching them with fascination. The two were so involved with their passionate kissing they didn't even realise they were being watched._

“ Okay, we get the idea,” Frieda interrupted Boo’s storytelling. She also knew what happened next and her face flamed. Things had gotten so steamy between them and someone had been watching them!  “ So you caught us. That was two weeks ago and you haven’t said anything to anybody?”

“ Not a peep.” Boo assured her as they moved down the line and got their food.

“ Thanks for keeping out secret Boo,” Frieda said. She glanced at Zoe, “ We got to be more careful from now on. No fooling around in the dorms anymore.”

Zoe followed Frieda to their table, “ But there aren’t a whole lot of places to be alone though.”

“ I know a place.” Frieda said and paused. She’d be taking a huge risk telling someone about her secret. But she trusted Zoe. 

“ You do?”

“ It’s top secret and no one knows about it but me. I’ll show you during rec time. “

“ Okay,” Zoe said her eyes round with curiosity.

* * *

 

During rec time, Zoe met Frieda at their cube and Frieda lead her down the hallway.

“ Where are we going?” Zoe whispered. She felt like she had to whisper because Frieda looked so solemn as she lead Zoe to her secret hiding place.

“ No one uses this storage closet anymore,” Frieda explained to Zoe as they both entered an empty storage room.  Tall lockers lined the back wall.

Frieda opened one of the doors to the locker and pushed aside some clothes and opened another door leading to the basement.

“ Come on,” Frieda said and Zoe hesitated.

“ It’s safe-there’s no need to be scared.” Frieda assured her and disappeared into the locker. Zoe followed her and walked down a short flight of stairs and found herself in a small room that was lit up with red light.

Zoe looked around in astonishment. There were metal shelves filled with food, medical supplies and other bits and pieces. There was an armchair and even a cot made up with sheets and pillows nearby.  This room seemed to have everything.

“ This place is amazing…it’s is a bunker,” she said as Frieda shut the door to the small room. “ Are you a survivalist?”

Frieda nodded, “ I built this over the years I’ve been here. And I was in the girl scouts too when I was a kid.”

Zoe ran a hand along one shelf fill of food-of mostly canned goods. “ And no one’s found it?”

“ No one. I’ve been very careful.”

“ You haven’t? Why?”

Frieda shrugged, “ I’ve never really met anyone I’ve trusted enough to share this place with.”

“ Not even the Golden Girls?”

“ Not even them. Even though they’ve kept our relationship a secret so far-it’ll come out eventually. I just couldn’t risk telling anyone about this place.”

“ Why tell me? We haven’t known each other that long,” Zoe reminded Frieda.

“ Because you’re also the first person I’ve loved,” Frieda replied simply. “ I know you’ll keep this is a secret.”

Zoe didn’t say anything and one look at Zoe’s dark brown eyes and beautiful face told Frieda Zoe would always keep her secret.  Frieda opened her arms and Zoe flew into them. Frieda bought her mouth down onto hers for a long and searching kiss.

“ Make love to me,” Zoe whispered as Frieda rained kisses along her throat.

“ Are you sure?” Frieda asked and Zoe pressed her mouth against Frieda’s in reply. Frieda pulled Zoe’s shirt off and flung it aside as they stumbled towards the small cot without breaking the kiss. Frieda managed to take off Zoe’s bra as they fell back onto the cot with Frieda’s body covering Zoe’s. Frieda kissed along her jaw, then her collarbone and her lips travelled down to her breasts. Zoe closed her eyes as she let herself surrender to Frieda.


	10. Chapter 10

 " What time is it?" Zoe opened her eyes groggily and turned to look at the clock. She sat up with a start. They had fallen asleep, spent after making love. She threw the blanket aside and nudged Frieda, " Wake up. There's only 22 minutes before count."

" Still plenty of time," Frieda said lazily as Zoe stood up and began gathering her clothes. She looked around trying to find her bra.

" Looking for this?" Frieda held it up with a devilish grin and Zoe leaned over to snatch it from her but ended up being yanked down on top of Frieda.

" We've got time," Frieda told her and Zoe once again lost herself in Frieda's kisses.

The inmates were already lined up outside their cubes as Frieda and Zoe ran inside the dorm and stood outside their cube. Zoe smoothed down her uniform. They just barely made it.

That night Frieda lay in her bunk, but she wished she was in her bunker, lying on the cot with Zoe. Today (despite being in prison) had been one of the best days of her life. She closed her eyes and all she could see was the image of Zoe lying underneath her, then later on top of her. She glanced over at the other bed but Zoe was sound asleep.

 _There's always tomorrow_ , Frieda thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

The following morning Frieda had a meeting with Caputo and so was running late for breakfast. She got her food and went to join her friends at their usual table. As it turned out Zoe also had been running late. Frieda watched as her lover grabbed a tray and joined the breakfast line.

" You haven't taken your eyes off her since she arrived," Irma observed, " I take it things are going well?"

Frieda smiled secretly, " Pretty well," she replied taking a bite out of her oatmeal. She was looking forward to rec time.

" How well are we talking about?" Taslitz asked raising her eyebrows, " You two haven't done the deed yet have you?"

" Taslitz!" Irma exclaimed looking shocked.

" That's personal," Frieda replied calmly.

" Come on, tell us. You're the only one of us who's getting some-even if it  _is_ from the same member of sex." Taslitz pleaded.

" Please, not while I'm eating," Irma groaned in disgust.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Zoe finished getting her breakfast and headed towards Frieda's table when Boo stopped her, " Hey. Come sit with us." Boo invited, gesturing to her table.

" Thanks but I usually sit with Frieda,"

" Sitting with us for a change won't kill you." Boo replied.

Zoe hesitated and glanced over at Frieda who was staring at her intently. She really did need more friends. She followed Boo to her table and tried not to look back. She couldn't bear to see the hurt look on Frieda's face.

" What is she doing?" Irma asked frowning. Zoe had just sat down at Boo's table.

" Isn't she sitting with us?" Taslitz asked in surprise.

" She's allowed to sit with other people," Frieda replied, but she was trying to convince herself rather than the others. " she has more enemies than friends."

" I know but we've been her friends since the day she first came here. I can see now where her loyalties lie." Taslitz sniffed and Irma nudged her.

" Shut up Taslitz," she hissed glancing over at Frieda. Frieda was looking more and more upset. She stood up and picked up her tray.

" I've just lost my appetite." Frieda muttered. She headed over to the return tray bin and loudly dumped her tray.

" That's enough Berlin," one of the guards barked. Frieda ignored him and left the cafeteria.

Zoe watched as Frieda walk out of the cafeteria and she winced. Guilt washed over her and she put her fork down.

" What's up with Berlin?" Nicky Nichols asked, " I've never seen her that upset before."

" Thanks for inviting me, but I better go and see if she's okay," Zoe said standing up.

" She's a big girl. She'll be fine," Boo assured her.

Zoe stayed where she was and tried to finish her meal. But the oatmeal tasted like sawdust and her stomach churned. Frieda was upset and she was the cause of it.

* * *

After breakfast, Zoe found Frieda in the garden. They had no work that day but Frieda still liked to potter around the garden on their days off.

" Frieda, I hope you're not too angry with me."

Frieda didn't reply as she bent over to water the tomatoes.

" Oh, so you're giving me the silent treatment? I thought you wanted me to make friends."

Frieda glanced up at her," That may be true but you didn't have to ignore me the way you did."

" Ignored you? I didn't ignore you!"

" Yes you did. You could have come over and told me that you were going to sit with Boo and her friends. I would have been fine with that. But you just ignored me like I didn't matter."

Zoe glared at her. " You just can't handle the fact that you don't have me to yourself anymore-you don't want me to have friends. You need to grow up and stop acting jealous!"

Frieda straightened up and stared coldly at Zoe, " You couldn't be further from the truth. Stop making assumptions and get the fuck out of my sight. I can't stand to look at you right now."

Zoe bit her lip as tears brimmed in her eyes. Obviously she had hurt Frieda and she was getting her revenge by hurting Zoe right back.

" Frieda-"

" Just go!" Frieda snarled. Zoe left quickly as tears ran down her cheeks. She was such an idiot-Frieda had been right. She had ignored her at the cafeteria like she didn't matter.  _I really hurt her_ Zoe realised.

Frieda watched Zoe go, seething with hurt and anger. How could Zoe make assumptions like that? She didn't mind Zoe making new friends-Zoe needed more friends it was just the way Zoe ignored at the cafeteria that was the problem.

Frieda took off her gloves and headed back inside.

* * *

 

It was ten minutes into rec time and no sign of Frieda. Frieda hadn't even shown up for lunch earlier either and Zoe was getting worried. Frieda would get into trouble for missing lunch-she would get a shot.

I better find her and try and make amends. Zoe thought. She headed out of the dorm and bumped into Irma and Taslitz.

" Have you seen Frieda?" she asked them and they both stared back at her coldly.

" What do you care?" Taslitz snapped.

" We haven't seen Frieda since this morning. You must have really done a number on her-she didn't show up for lunch either." Irma told her frostily, " She'll get a shot for not showing up for lunch you know."

" I know," Zoe mumbled guiltily.

" Let's go Irma, we shouldn't waste our time with someone who doesn't know the meaning of being loyal." Taslitz said scornfully.

" I'm allowed to make friends!" Zoe protested but they were already walking down the hall.

 _She'll be in her bunker_ , Zoe guessed,  _that's where I'd go if I had one_. She headed in that direction and looked behind her as she opened the door to the basement and walked down the steps leading to the bunker. She turned the corner and a figure leapt at her. It was Frieda who was brandishing her shiv at her and instinctively Zoe put her hands up. " Whoa! I come in peace!"

Frieda lowered it. " Sorry. But you could have been anyone. I can't be too careful." Frieda said, " What are you doing here?"

" I was worried about you. You didn't show up for lunch and you'll get a shot-"

" And whose fault is that?" Frieda snapped and Zoe cringed.

" I deserved that. Frieda, I'm so sorry. I've been such a bitch. You were right, I did ignore you and the way I spoke to you earlier-you didn't deserve that."

Frieda said nothing but her resolve at staying mad at Zoe was melting. " I'm sorry too, I've been harsh."

Zoe shook her head, " But I deserved it. Can we just forget about it and move on? I've missed you," Frieda's expression softened. She wrapped Zoe in a tight embrace.

" I forgive you, just don't let it happen again," Frieda murmured before kissing her. She lead Zoe over to her armchair and sat down, pulling Zoe onto her lap. She put her arms around Zoe's waist as Zoe craned her neck to kiss her hungrily, their tongues meeting. Frieda pulled Zoe's own shirt over her head and kissed her neck, her lips travelling down to her breasts. Zoe moaned, dizzy with desire as Frieda captured a nipple with her lips. Frieda undid her pants and slid a hand between her legs and started rubbing her. It was then Zoe realised Frieda was still fully clothed. She undid Frieda's shirt and Frieda pulled it off and threw to the floor impatiently.

They didn't make it to the cot this time. They had tumbled to the floor sometime during their love making and were tangled up in each other and their clothes. A pair of pants half covered Zoe and she picked them up and held them up.

" These are yours," she said, passing them to Frieda who was sitting up and putting her long-sleeved dark green shirt back on. Frieda was rubbing the back of her neck, " We didn't make it to the cot this time," Frieda observed.

" No we didn't, its count time shortly, then lunch." Zoe stood up and got dressed.

" Help me up, I have a cramp in my leg," Frieda groaned, " Being old and floors aren't meant to mix."

Zoe reached down to help her up but Frieda yanked her back down so that she fell on top of her. " You tricked me," she accused her.

" You're always in a rush to leave after we make love," Frieda said as her hands made their way up Zoe's shirt, " Maybe I should feel insulted."

Zoe didn't reply but closed her eyes as Frieda's hands found her breasts and started to sensually caress them. For someone who said she'd never been with a woman before, Frieda certainly knew what she was doing.

" Okay, five minutes." She murmured.

* * *

 

Frieda and Zoe rushed into the dorm and stood outside their cubes just as count was starting. Zoe looked down at her uniform to make sure she looked respectable. Five minutes turned out to be twenty minutes. They had to run back here. Zoe glanced over at Frieda and noticed one of Frieda's socks was missing-she was wearing only one sock.

" Frieda," she hissed and the older woman looked up, " Your sock."

Frieda looked down-Zoe was right. She was missing one sock. She used her other foot to smooth her pants leg down further. She hoped none of the guards will notice.

After count Frieda took a spare pair of socks from her laundry bag and changed into them.

" Coming?" Zoe asked Frieda.

" I'll catch up," Frieda replied and Zoe left the dorm. Boo joined her.

" So, this is the second day you two ladies nearly didn't make it to count." Boo said conversationally.

" So?" Zoe replied defensively.

" No need to sound defensive, it was just an observation. The two of you having some…alone time during rec time?"

" We're a couple. That's what couples do." Zoe said.

Boo felt a twinge of jealousy-she had wanted Zoe for herself when Zoe first got here but Zoe rejected her and somehow an oldie such as Frieda Berlin, managed to land herself a gorgeous woman and Frieda wasn't even a lesbian.

Life just wasn't fair.


	11. Chapter 11

 Frieda came back to the cube in a bad mood. Zoe had been exempted from work that day because her cracked rib still hasn't healed properly.

Zoe was lying down in her bunk and opened one eye to see Frieda’s stormy face.

“ What’s with you?” she frowned and stared at the back of Frieda’s jacket. “ What’s that? It looks like egg.”

“ Some assholes drove by and threw eggs at me and the others,” Frieda replied snappily as she sat down on her bed, “ I let them have it for disrespecting us but got into trouble by CO Donaldson anyway.”

“ Okay, sorry for asking. “ she replied. When Frieda was in a bad mood it was best just to ignore her.

Frieda bit her lip as she watched Zoe settle back down. Zoe looked exhausted there were dark shadows under her eyes and her cracked rib wasn’t healing as it should. Perhaps having too much sex was the problem?

She said this to Zoe and Zoe raised her eyebrows, “ Too much sex? No that’s not the problem. I’m just getting old.”

“ Oh please, you’re only forty-eight,” Frieda snorted, “ You’re just a youngster.”

Zoe went quiet, “ Actually I’m not.”

“ Not what?” Frieda changed into a clean shirt and threw her dirty one in the laundry bag.

“ Not forty-eight. That was just you assuming that I was.”

Frieda stared at her, “ Then just exactly how old are you? Forty? Please don’t tell me your forty, that would just make me a cradle robber.”

“ I’m fifty-four-or will be in two days,” Zoe mumbled.

“Fifty-four? You don’t look it,” Frieda’s eyes narrowed, “ I didn’t look half as good when I was fifty-four.”

Zoe shrugged, “ My mother was the same. When she was in her fifties, she looked like she in her late forties. It’s all in the genetics.”

Frieda hung up her laundry bag and stretched out on her bed, “ Well, you’re lucky.” She said.

“ Oh no, it’s a curse,” Zoe decided she’d try and lighten the mood. Frieda was still in a bad mood over the egg throwing.

“ Come again?” Frieda raised her eyebrows at her, “ How can looking younger than your actual age be a curse?”

“ I had a hard time trying to get into casinos or even buying alcohol. I loved my red wine. I was always asked to show my ID because they never believed I was 21. They always thought I was a teenager. My friends  never were asked-it was embarrassing.”

“ How sad for you,” Frieda said sarcastically but she smiled faintly. She knew Zoe was only just trying to cheer her up and she loved her for it. But the egg throwing business pissed her off-young people these days had no respect for their elders.

Zoe popped her head up to see where the guards were-they were in the bubble, not paying one bit of attention to them-as usual. She went over to Frieda’s bed and kissed her lips, “ It’s free time before lights out-why don’t we go to the bunker for a little while? You need a distraction.”

Frieda nodded and they headed for the bunker. Once they got there, Frieda pulled her into a tight hug, “ Sorry for being a grump.”

“ That’s okay, if someone threw eggs at me I’d be a grump too,” Zoe said, resting her chin on Frieda’s shoulder. Frieda sighed and rubbed her back. Just being in Zoe’s arms calmed her down and lifted her spirits.

Frieda’s mouth settled down onto hers for a tender kiss. After a while Zoe looked up her eyes wide, “ Is that red wine I see?” she asked, pointing above Frieda’s head.

Frieda turned and saw a bottle of red wine she’d found years ago. It was cabernet and which she had pilfered from Healy’s office once.

“ I used to love red wine, “ Zoe paused and raised her eyebrows at Frieda, “ You know it’s my birthday in two days.”

Frieda smiled and pulled the bottle of wine down from the shelf, “ Well, we may as well celebrate early.” She grabbed two glasses and filled them halfway.

It’s been such a long time since Zoe had any alcohol she got tipsy pretty quickly. Frieda was also pleasantly tipsy and the memory of being egged was slowly fading.

“ We better get back before lights out, the halls can get pretty spooky,” Frieda said putting away the half-finished wine and helping Zoe up.

“ I suppose we should,” Zoe said with a sigh. She stumbled against Frieda. She giggled and hiccupped, “ I guess the wine went straight to my head.”

Frieda grinned. Zoe was adorable when she was drunk. She took her into her arms and pressed her mouth against hers for a long and hard kiss. Zoe moaned as Frieda’s hands disappeared underneath her shirt and slowly caressed her breasts.

Frieda pulled away after a while, “ We should go,” she said and Zoe nodded. She and Frieda unsteadily made their way back to their dorm.

Zoe was half asleep when she collapsed onto her bed. Frieda helped take her shoes off and covered her with a blanket.

Frieda sat down on her own bed and the room spun around her. Maybe I’m a little drunk too. She decided. She took her shoes off laid back down and fell asleep.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**_2013  
Litchfield Maximum _ **

Frieda headed towards her bunk, “ Zoe, it’s just me,” she called and Zoe appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

“ Did you see what’s happening up there?” Zoe greeted her, “ I came straight here, I wasn’t going to get caught up in that. Not when I’ve only got four weeks left.  Hope you didn’t mind me hiding out down here.”

Frieda put the jar of peanut butter on the shelf, “ Of course not. It’s better to be down here, then up _there_ in the Purge.”

She wrapped Zoe up in a hug before they cuddled up together on the cot that Frieda kept in the corner. “ We can ride it out down here. I’ve got enough supplies to keep us going. Red thinks this riot won’t last-three days tops.” Frieda told her.

“ Is she okay?”

“ She’s fine, last I saw of her, she was gong exploring.”

“ She’s up to something,” Zoe guessed as Frieda tightened her arms around Zoe. Her mouth came down onto hers hungrily and for a brief moment they both forgot about what was happening upstairs.

They’d gotten as far as taking their shirts off when they heard a loud bang, making them both jump. Frieda looked up at the ceiling, “ That sounded like a gunshot,” she said and got out of the cot. Zoe grabbed her arm.

“ You’re not going up there are you?” she asked, alarmed.

“ No, but I think it’s time to bring our friends down here. Where’s it’s safe.”

Zoe went quiet, “ You’re going to…bring people down here?”

Zoe didn’t like the idea-at all. She didn’t want to be selfish, but this was their place-the only place where they can be alone. She was surprised Frieda was even considering it.

“  Which friends are you talking about?” she asked finally and Frieda told her. “ Just a select few,” Frieda grabbed some paper and a pencil and started drawing a diagram-directions on how to find the bunker. She looked up to see Zoe frowning.

“ Look, like I said before, it’s better to be down here then up there in the Purge. You heard it-someone has a gun up there and it went off. Don’t you want our friends safe?”

“ Of course I do. Who bought in a gun? I thought the guards weren’t allowed.”

“ They aren’t. It must be one of those new guards,” Frieda said, “ It’ll be okay-we’ll all ride out this riot together.” She cupped Zoe’s face in her hands and kissed her.

“ Our time alone has come to an end,” Zoe said sighing, “ and when things goes to shit down here, then don’t say I didn’t warn you.” She went and sat back down on the cot.

Frieda watched her for a few minutes and decided this was the time. She’s been thinking about doing what she’d been planning to do for a while now but there’s never been the right time. And there probably won’t ever be a right time. It was now or never and Frieda’s hands started to sweat. She wiped them on her pants and took a deep breath.

“ Zoe, I want to ask you…,” Frieda stammered and cleared her throat.

“ What’s wrong with you?” Zoe frowned, Frieda had started getting all nervous and this was so unlike her.

Frieda got down on one knee and took Zoe’s hands in hers. “ Zoe Katherine McKenzie, will you marry me?”

Zoe stared at her dumbfounded. “ What did you say?” she whispered.

“ Will you marry me?” Frieda asked again and waited.

“ Yes, Frieda, of course I’ll marry you,” Zoe finally said and threw her arms around Frieda’s neck, almost knocking her off balance.

“ Oh thank god, I actually thought you were going to say no for a minute there.” Frieda sighed with relief as Zoe leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

 

Frieda shook her head, remembering how she proposed to Zoe just two days ago. She climbed onto the bus with nine other inmates that had been on the bunker with her. Chapman sat down next to her. “ I can’t go back to Max,” Frieda murmured, “ I just can’t. Not without Zoe…where did they take her?” she stood up suddenly, “ Where is Zoe McKenzie? She should be on this bus.”

“ Sit down inmate. Everyone’s who’s meant to be on this bus, _is_.” The guard barked.

It was the morning after they were all found in her bunker and were dragged out and onto this bus. Frieda was bone tired-she had gotten no sleep and if even she could, there was no way she could close her eyes. Every time she did, she saw her. Zoe getting shot in the chest and taken away. Nobody could have survived that. There had been so much blood coming from the one person…and also the screaming. The screams from the other girls and even from herself was still ringing in her ears.

“ I can’t go back to Max. I just can’t-not without Zoe…” Frieda murmured.

* * *

 

_Frieda clasped Warren’s hand and Zoe’s. Zoe tightened her grip and looked over at Frieda. She was standing between Frieda and Red with Warren at the end. Zoe took a deep breath and exhaled, wondering if this was it._

“ Frieda,” she murdered and Frieda glanced over at her. There was a calm expression on the older woman’s face and her blue eyes looked knowing as if she expected this was going to happen. _Of course she did. Frieda is prepared for anything._ Zoe thought proudly.

“ I love you,” Frieda said and Zoe was about to say it back when there was a loud explosion that blew in the bunker doors. Debris rained down from the ceiling as the Cert team ran in, their rifles pointing at the girls. One of the Cert team members aimed his rifle at Frieda and he looked like he was about to pull the trigger.

Frieda closed her eyes but she heard Zoe shouting, “ No!” as she leaped in front of Frieda. She opened her eyes to see Zoe falling backwards to the ground and that’s when Frieda saw it- the large blood stain on Zoe’s shirt. The stain was quickly spreading and Frieda froze. Zoe had been shot.

“ Zoe!” Frieda knelt down next to her and tried to ignore the shouts of the team members and the screams from the other ladies. She cradled Zoe in her arms and felt something sticky on her hands. Zoe’s blood. Zoe’s life was flowing onto the ground, soaking Frieda’s pants.

“ Frieda,” Zoe gasped, opening her eyes. They had a dull and glazed look and her skin was grey. “ I’m sorry,” she said as blood trickled out of her mouth.

“ What for?” Frieda asked and gently kissed her forehead. She was about to kiss her lips when someone grabbed her arms and hauled her off the floor.

“ No! Zoe!” Frieda struggled against the man but he had pinned Frieda’s arms behind her back. Zoe’s eyes closed just as Frieda was dragged out of the bunker.

Frieda’s eyes flew open as the bus stopped suddenly. They were at maximum security. _God, I wish I was anywhere but here._ She thought miserably as they were herded off the bus.

* * *

Frieda grabbed the walking frame and hobbled towards her new cell. It had been one week since the riots. She looked down at her heavily bandaged arms as they throbbed in sympathy. Two days after being in Ad Seg, she had tried to commit suicide. She’d been in a bad way. She had no news about Zoe and firmly believed her fiancée was dead. How could anyone survive being shot in the chest? Not only that, she had a few enemies in Max from her first time here that she would rather _not_ see.

That’s when she got a message from Red during their rec time. Red had been happy to see her best friend but not so happy to learn what Frieda had tried to do.

  _“ If I wasn’t so happy to see you, I’d kill you myself!” Red hissed, grabbing Frieda’s arm, “ What on earth were you thinking? What would Zoe say if she saw you?”_

_Frieda shook her arm free, “ She ain’t even here. Who knows where the fuck they took her. She could be dead for all we know!”_

_“ I happen to know she’s fine,” Red whispered back, hoping this news would calm Frieda down. She’d never seen her like this before._

_Frieda stopped in her tracks and stared at her, “ She’s…fine? How do you know? You’re not just saying that to shut me up are you?”_

_“ I overheard the guards talking about getting some new inmates. Alex Vause’s name came up and so did Zoe’s. They were in the same hospital together. I thought she’d be transferred to ad seg but she’s being transferred straight to B block.”_

_“ She lived?”_

_“ Yes, she lived and she’s fine. So you can stop this nonsense about trying to kill yourself. It’s the coward’s way out and Zoe would agree with me.”_

_“ She got into Florida,” Frieda mused as she kept walking around the room with Red following close behind. She was overjoyed to hear Zoe had survived and was doing fine. “ But that block is neutral territory. Only for the trannies, grannies and crazies. And she’s not either one of them.”_

_“ So how did she get in?” Red wondered._

_“ If I know my Zoe, she probably struck a deal to get into Florida. Don’t forget this isn’t her first time in max.” Frieda replied. And she knew she had to get into Florida, no matter what it takes. A cleaner was nearby and she got an idea…_

Frieda plotted. She made herself look older than she really was by stealing some cleaner’s bleach and bleaching her hair and giving herself more wrinkles and dark shadows under her eyes and it worked. Not only that she took Zoe’s lead and struck a deal. As long as she gave the investigator names they would hold up their end of the deal. And her plan worked. She was taken to B block. The guard lead her past several cells and she caught a glimpse of Zoe in one of them. The guard took her to her cell and once he was gone, Frieda hurried back to Zoe’s cell.

“ Zoe?” Frieda whispered.

Zoe whirled around and her face broke into a smile. “ Oh Frieda, I knew you’d find me,” she said. She was about to hug the older woman when she noticed Frieda’s heavily bandaged wrists. “ Oh Frieda, what did you do?” she asked, grabbing her hands.

“ Oh, it’s a long story,” Frieda said, “ but I was in a bad way when they first bought me in here. I really thought you had died and-“

“ You tried to commit suicide-over me?” Zoe’s face turned ashen as she stepped backwards.

“ Yes but there were other things-complicated things. I’ll fill you in later.”

 Zoe glared at her. She was upset and angry, “Frieda, harming yourself over me isn’t worth it, and not only that, it’s the coward’s way out. I’d never expect that you of all people-“

“ Please, spare the lecture, I already got it from Red.” Frieda interrupted, “ What’s done is done and let’s leave it at that.”

“ Okay…but I’ve got two more questions for you. Actually quite a few of them.” She pointed to the walking frame, “ What’s with the walking frame and why is your hair suddenly so grey?” 

 “ Oh that’s just for show, “ Frieda stepped away from it. Fuck it. She thought and opened her arms. Zoe ran into them and gave her a tight hug. Frieda cupped her face, “ I actually found you,” she whispered before settling her mouth down onto hers.

After a while, Frieda broke away and they sat on Zoe’s bed, “ How did you find me?” Zoe asked.

“ From Red. We had the same rec time together. She overheard some guards talking about some new inmates arriving from the same hospital as Alex Vause and you were one of them. You weren’t sent to C or D so we assumed you were sent to B. We didn’t see you in ad seg.” Frieda replied. _Thank God she wasn’t in ad seg to see me hurt myself. But then if she had been in ad seg, I might not have done what I did._

Zoe nodded, “ I guess I was such in a bad way they were just going to put me back into gen pop.”

 “ How did you get into Florida?” Frieda asked taking her hands in hers. “ Florida is for grannies, trannies and the crazies.”

“ I have my ways,” Zoe shrugged then she smirked, “ Let’s just say after being with you for so long, I’ve learned a few tricks.”

“ Did they give you any more time? I know that Red got ten more years because they think she was one of the leaders and that she’s the one who killed the giant,” Frieda winced. _No thanks to her_.

“ One more month.” Zoe sighed, “ I was just three weeks away from release before the riots started and they gave me one more month because I didn’t surrender peacefully. Which isn’t fair considering not all the ladies who were in the bunker got extra time.”

Frieda felt guilty after hearing that. She didn’t get an extra time considering the bunker had been hers and yet Zoe got an month for being a _victim_ of the riots. Life just wasn’t fair sometimes.

* * *

 

Later that evening, it was lights out. Zoe changed into her gray nightgown and hung up her uniform. Earlier that day Frieda had submitted a change of bunkmate request and it got approved-she and Frieda were now bunkmates. Zoe glanced up at the top bunk warily. Frieda was older and obviously should have the bottom bunk. Frieda had been complaining about feeling stiff lately. But climbing up there with her sore ribs? She had taken a beating in the bathrooms earlier today because somehow some inmates heard about her crime and decided to attack her. Her ribs were sore and bruised and according to the doctor not cracked. She hadn't told Frieda about this, there was no sense worrying her when she had other worries to deal with.

Frieda entered their cell and stood in front of the mirror and tied her hair up into a bun silently. “ Okay, what’s wrong?” Zoe asked her after a while. Frieda put her brush down and turned to face her.

“ Sophia Burset told me that you got attacked in the showers earlier today,” Frieda said, “ Is this true?”

“ No, it’s not true,” Zoe replied. She reached for the top bunk but winced. Frieda pulled up her shirt and saw the big bruise that was turning yellow. She glared up at her,” Now, why did you lie to me just now?”

“ I just didn’t want to worry you, it’s nothing. “

Frieda sat down on the bottom bunk and patted the space next to her, “ No it’s not nothing-“

“ It really is. This is nothing compared to what I got when I first came to Max. The guards used to beat me daily. It won’t happen again.”

“ Now how can you be sure it won’t? “ Frieda demanded, “ What colours were they wearing?”

“ Blue. “

“ From C block,” Frieda sighed.

“ Why what’s the big deal?”

“ It doesn’t matter. From now on, I’ll be coming with you to the bathrooms. Safety in numbers.” Frieda ran a hand through Zoe’s long brown hair just as the lights went out and their cell door was shut and locked.

Frieda laid down in her bed and Zoe started to head up but Frieda grabbed her arm, “ You are too sore to climb up-stay here with me,” Frieda said, moving over to make room. Zoe climbed inside Frieda’s bed. Frieda hugged her close without hugging too tightly. Zoe craned her neck as Frieda captured Zoe’s lips with hers. She slid a hand up Zoe’s nightgown as Zoe returned the kiss feverishly.

It’s been too long since we did this, a whole week. Frieda thought as she rolled on top of Zoe and they made love. “ What about you?” Zoe whispered.

“ I’m just happy to be here with you.” Frieda replied kissing her on the forehead.

“ No, it’s my turn,” Zoe insisted and Frieda surrendered herself to Zoe. After a while, Zoe rolled off Frieda and for the first time since she arrived at Max, Frieda slept.

* * *

 

_Ten Years Ago  
Litchfield Maximum _

Zoe’s eyes opened and she found herself in the medical unit of maximum security. Her whole body throbbed with pain and so did the side of her face. Her mind went back to two days ago when she was in administration seg, getting beaten up savagely by the male guards. She must have blacked out because anything after that was a total blank.

There was a bed table nearby with a cup of water and straw. She tried to reach it but the table was a bit further away than it appeared. When she stretched her arm out, her body shook with white-hot pain.

A shadow fell over her and a sympathetic voice said, “ Here, let me help you.” She looked up to see a tall woman with long black hair hover over her. She wore a hospital nightgown, her arm was in a sling and her face was bruised.

Zoe struggled to sit up as the woman adjusted Zoe’s pillows and picked up the cup of water. She aimed the straw to Zoe’s lips and Zoe drank thirstily. The cold water hurt her insides going down.

“ Your lips are so cracked,” the woman took her own cup of water and fished some ice out, “ here have some ice,”

Zoe chewed on the ice-it felt so nice and cold. “ Thanks…how long have I been here?”

“ Two days,” the woman replied, “ You have a concussion and a few bruises and cuts. They found you in the bathroom-they say there was a lot of blood.” She gestured to Zoe’s uniform, “ You’re wearing orange so I’m guessing you’re new.”

“ I've only been here a week.”

“ What are you in here for?” the other woman asked curiously but Zoe kept quiet.

“ I’m Barb Denning,” the woman said pulling a chair next to Zoe’s bed, “ You were a mess when they bought you in. I was told you were beaten up by the male guards.”

“ Yes-and I’m Zoe.”

“ I know.” Barb said.

“ Why are you helping me?”

“ Because I’ve been where you are,” Barb said pointing to her face, “ I was attacked by some of my sister’s followers a few days ago.”

“ You have a sister in here?” Zoe thought Barb’s last name sounded familiar.

 “ Carol, but she’s not worth wasting time over. How long do you have kiddo?” Barb asked.

“ Ten years. My original sentence was seven but the judge thought I showed no remorse for what I did.”

“ What did you do?” Barb asked again.

“ I killed my sister’s abusive boyfriend. And she was the one who turned me in.”

“ Ungrateful bitch,” Barb snorted and Zoe nodded in agreement.

“ Well, we have something in common then, we both have bitch sisters.” Barb said and she raised her cup and “clinked” it against Zoe’s.


	13. Chapter 13

_P_ resent Day  
Litchfield Maximum

Frieda woke early the following morning and found that Zoe had went back to her own bed sometime in the night. She had the best sleep-the only real sleep she’s had since the riots. She stretched her arms over her head and slid out of bed. Zoe was still fast asleep and she looked so peaceful that Frieda hated to wake her.

“ Wake up sleeping beauty,” Frieda whispered shaking her.

“ I’m awake…I was just dozing,” Zoe mumbled grumpily. Frieda hid a smile, Zoe was not a morning person.

“ How did you sleep?” Frieda asked when Zoe climbed out of her top bunk and smoothed out her tousled long hair.

“ Off and on.” Zoe replied, grabbing her uniform. “ You?”

“ Like a baby,” Frieda replied, “ Best sleep I had in ages.”

“ I was thinking about my first stint in here last night,” Zoe mused as she gathered up her toiletries. Frieda nodded-Zoe didn’t talk much about her first stint in Max. Frieda was already in minimum when Zoe was first sent to Max so she never met her back then. “ A week after I got here, I was beaten by guards-apparently it was so bad, I was really out of it.” Zoe paused, “ This nice lady helped me through it all and she and I became friends. The guards never bothered me again after that.”  

“ That’s good-and they don’t bother you now?”

“ No, just a few bitches from C block a few days ago-but that was nothing.”

“ What was your friend’s name? The one who helped you?” Frieda gathered up her own toiletries.

“ Barb Denning,” Zoe replied and Frieda’s face went pale.

“ Barb D-denning?” she stuttered.

“ Yeah…do you know her?”

“ Uh…no. It’s nothing. Let’s go hit the showers,” Frieda grabbed her uniform and left the cell. She couldn’t believe it! The woman she loved used to be friends with one of her enemies? How could that be?

During breakfast, Frieda was quiet. She was thinking about all the good things happened between her and Zoe and the not so good things-particularly their breakup. And their breakup happened because of Red. Frieda wasn't too sorry she had named Red in her interrogation. When she had been interrogated the only thing she could think about was getting to Zoe-and the fact Red stole Zoe away from her. Her mind went back to that awful day.

* * *

 

_Red had gotten her family back-it had been tough but she had done it. She headed towards a cube and found her friend Zoe._

_“ Red, what’s up?” the younger woman asked pleasantly. Red didn’t say anything, she walked up to her, cupped her face in her hands and kissed her._

_“ Red…what was that for?” Zoe asked her face reddening._

_“ It’s because of you I got my family back,” Red replied, “ Your idea of having a family dinner worked-so thanks.”_

_Zoe’s face turned a little pale then and Red turned around. It was Frieda, standing in the entrance to the cube and judging by the look on her face, it was obvious she saw the whole thing and her face was turning red with anger._

_Red was a new friend of Frieda and Zoe’s and also one of very few who knew about their relationship. It was clear to Red that Frieda adored Zoe and Zoe loved Frieda right back. At first Red had been dubious about their relationship as the two women seemed to be opposites. Zoe was reserved, kind and-Red was starting to learn-very stubborn and set in her ways. Frieda was a tough, no-nonsense, practical former biker lady. But she was also just as stubborn and set in her ways-and Red quite often wondered how the two of them lasted as long as they have. But Red respected their relationship, it seemed to work. Frieda had once told Red they’ve had their share of ups and downs just like any other couple did. She stepped back, thinking what on earth possessed her to kiss Zoe just now-kissing her friend’s partner was in no way respecting their relationship!_

_She became friends with Frieda, Zoe and the other Golden Girls when she was fired from her kitchen job and became an outcast from her family. Red often joined them during meal times and quite recently started up a garden club with them. Two days ago during a card game with Zoe, Zoe came up with the idea of inviting Red’s family to a dinner so that she could make amends with them and it worked._

_“ What is going on here?” Frieda was not pleased._

_“ Uh, Red was just thanking me because my dinner idea with her family worked and-“_

_“ By kissing you?” Frieda frowned, “ There are other ways to thank someone!”_

_“ Uh, I should go,” Red interrupted and hurried out._

_Frieda turned back to Zoe and crossed her arms. “ FYI-she kissed me. It didn’t meant anything. ”_

_“ And yet you didn’t pull away,” Frieda pointed out._

_“ It was just a kiss! Don’t make a big deal over it!”_

_“ When I want to show gratitude to friends, I don’t go around kissing them!” Frieda retorted and Zoe started getting angry. Frieda was being unreasonable and overreacting. The kiss did not mean anything._

_The shouting could be heard down the hall as Caputo and Assistant Warden Natalie Figueroa walked towards the Suburbs. Caputo winced, he wanted to show Natalie that things were going smoothly for a change and they were about to walk in on a heated argument between inmates._

_To his surprise, it was Berlin and McKenzie who were arguing-actually they were fighting. Frieda was pointing at Zoe and both women were red in the face. He was so surprised he was momentarily speechless. The two older women usually got along so well. That’s why he put them both together. Several inmates had gathered around to see what the commotion was._

_“ What is going on here?” Natalie exclaimed. “ Berlin, what’s the shouting about?” Natalie had previously met Frieda when she had been in Max and not that she’d admit to anyone-especially to Joe, but she secretly admired the older, no-nonsense woman with the weird octopus tattoo. She recently met Zoe too and also liked her. Zoe was reserved and didn't cause any trouble. She hadn't received any shots in both Max and minimum security and apart from being attacked by vengeful inmates (hardly her fault), she’s been a model inmate and Natalie was close in suggesting that Caputo to give Zoe an earlier release date-say in a couple of weeks instead of five months’ time-which is Zoe’s official release date._

_Frieda crossed her arms, “ Mr Caputo, this isn’t working.”_

_“ What’s not working?” Caputo replied tiredly._

_“ This. Me and her as bunkmates. I want to request another bunkmate.” And Zoe gasped, covering her mouth with her hand and her big brown eyes filled with tears._

_“ If that’s what you want.” Caputo sighed. Great, more paperwork and shuffling around. As long as Frieda and Zoe were separated._

_“ Tonight if possible.” Frieda added._

_“ I can’t do it tonight. Tomorrow morning.”_

_“ Fine.” Frieda said and for the first time in ages, both women went to bed, without kissing or saying goodnight._

_The following morning, Frieda acquired a new bunkmate-Leanne Taylor and she learned later that Zoe’s new bunkmate was a new inmate named Piper Chapman and Zoe did not get along with Chapman._

_Frieda had never felt so hurt and betrayed before. She never dreamed THAT Zoe would kiss another woman-and Red was her friend!  Red knew that she and Zoe were together. Had Red been in love with Zoe all this time and was using her to get to Zoe?_

_Impossible. Red’s friendship had been genuine. Frieda was sure of that._

_Not only had she lost the woman she loved, she had lost a good friend too. All in one night._


	14. Chapter 14

Zoe glanced over at Frieda who had suddenly gone quiet with a faraway look in her eyes. She nudged her, “ What’s wrong?” she whispered. They were having breakfast and she was finishing off her oatmeal.

“ Oh just thinking about the good old days back in Minimum,” Frieda whispered, “ and the not so good days. I was thinking about the time we broke up.”

Zoe made a face, “ Why are you thinking about that for? That was a terrible time. All those things we said to each other-“

“ I don’t know why, it just came over me,” Frieda replied. Later that afternoon, while Zoe was involved in a Uno game with Sophia Burset and a few other ladies, Frieda went to have a nap. She couldn’t sleep though. She got up and went over to the table she shared with Zoe. She stared at the empty pudding cups and at Zoe’s bathroom caddy. She had floss in there. Frieda glanced over at the doorway and an idea formed in her mind. She grabbed the cups and Zoe’s floss and went to work.

Later that night, after making love (twice) Zoe quietly climbed down the short ladder and headed for their toilet. She rarely used it at night, she often used the bathrooms just before lights out so she wouldn’t have to use it. The cell was dark and she shuffled slowly towards her so she wouldn’t wake Frieda, who was sleeping on the bottom bunk. Shuffle, shuffle and suddenly there was a crash and she went sprawling to the floor with her legs tangled up in something.

“ What the fuck?” she exclaimed, trying to wriggle her legs free when someone grabbed her throat and a knee pressed against her stomach, forcing her down again.

“ I got you now Denning,” Frieda hissed, pressing something sharp into her cheek. A shiv. She winced as the knife was pressed harder into her cheek.

“ Frieda, please-“ she gasped as Frieda ran the shiv along her cheek then to her throat. Her blood went cold, surely Frieda wasn’t going to kill her?

“ Frieda, it’s Zoe!” she managed to gasp out just as Frieda pressed the shiv against her throat.

There was a pause, “ Zoe?” Frieda replied and scrambled up. Zoe’s eyes had gotten used to the darkness and she stared up at Frieda in shock. Frieda’s eyes were wide and wild-looking and Frieda lowered the shiv, “ It is you,”

“ Of course it’s me…who else did you think it was? And my legs are tangled up in something…”

“ Booby trap,” Frieda explained weakly as she stared down at Zoe. Her heart lurched, how could she have threatened Zoe? She could have killed her! Zoe untangled her legs from the string and Frieda reached down to help her up but Zoe smacked Frieda’s hand away and stood up. She brushed at her cheek and her hand came away with blood.

“ I hurt you,” Frieda stared at the cut on Zoe’s cheek, “ I could have-“

“ Frieda, what the fuck is going on here?” Zoe demanded.

“ It’s a booby trap, for Carol-“

“ Carol? Do you mean Carol Denning?”

“ She’s gonna kill me…” Frieda said, “ She and Barb are both gonna kill me and probably you too-“

“ Wait a minute. Earlier today when I talked about Barb Denning, you went all weird. You obviously know the Dennings. I need to know the full story and I need to know it _now_.” Zoe grabbed some tissues and pressed them against the cut on her cheek. She sat down on Frieda’s bed and Frieda sat down next to her.

“ Have you ever heard of the Little Debbie Denning Murderers?”

Zoe shook her head and Frieda told her the story. After a while Zoe didn’t say anything, “ So that’s why you’ve been weird lately,” she said, “ You’re afraid…but since when is Frieda Berlin afraid?”

“ It’s different this time,” Frieda replied, “ My betrayal added years to their original sentences and they won’t be too forgiving if they see me.” Frieda wringed her hands, “ I caught a brief glimpse of Carol on my way in to Florida.”

“ You really think they’ll kill you?”

“ And you.“

“ I don’t think Barb will do anything to me,” Zoe objected. “ She was very kind to me during my first stint in here. The beatings stopped after I became friends with her. But then Carol might. She tried to turn me against Barb but I didn’t let that happen. I was loyal to Barb.”

“ You don’t know them like I do,” Frieda argued, “ Trust me. Once they find out we’re together, they’ll do everything in their power to destroy us. They turn inmates against each other. You just said Carol tried to turn you against Barb. They’ll do it to us or maybe even kill you. Then me.” Frieda sighed.

Zoe touched the cut on her cheek which had stopped bleeding and Frieda winced, “ I’m really sorry I hurt you. I lost myself for a minute there.”

Zoe recalled the wild look in Frieda’s eyes. She had never seen Frieda look like that before and hoped to never again. Frieda reached for her but Zoe pulled away. “ I think I’ll go to bed.”

“ With me?” Frieda asked hopefully. But Zoe didn't answer. Instead she climbed up the ladder and went to sleep.

* * *

 

Zoe and Frieda barely spoke the next two days. Frieda noticed that Zoe was becoming friends with a transgender woman named Sophia Burset, Frieda vaguely knew her from minimum. Sophia and Zoe walked by Frieda’s table and Zoe didn't even acknowledge Frieda. Frieda’s heart constricted painfully. She hated fighting with Zoe!

Suzanne Warren walked up to Frieda, clutching a box of Uno cards, “ Hi Frieda,” Suzanne and Frieda were starting to become friends and at one point Suzanne had asked to be Frieda’s cellmate but Frieda put her foot down. The only person she wanted for a cellmate was Zoe-they were engaged after all and this way Frieda can always protect Zoe. _Not that I’m doing a great job of protecting her_. Frieda admitted to herself sourly.

“ Did you want to play Uno?” Suzanne asked hopefully.

Frieda didn’t have anything better to do right now, “ Sure why not. Deal me in,” she said and Suzanne sat across from her.

“ Of course the game is better with more people,” Suzanne said as she began counting out the cards, “ How about asking Zoe and Sophia to join?”

“ They look like they’re busy,” Frieda replied shortly. Sophia and Zoe were a few tables away, looking like they were deep in conversation.

“ I’ve noticed you and Zoe aren’t hanging out anymore,” Suzanne commented as Frieda picked up her handful of cards. But she could barely concentrate, the colours of the cards were all a blur.

“ Are you guys still…friends?” Suzanne knew that Frieda and Zoe were more than just friends. But Frieda didn’t know that Suzanne knew.

“ I’m in the doghouse,” Frieda admitted, “ We had a fight. Let’s just leave it at that.”

They started playing but Suzanne knew Frieda’s heart wasn’t in it. The older woman kept glancing Zoe’s way but Zoe never looked up once. Suzanne was starting to feel sorry for Frieda. It was clear to her that Frieda really loved Zoe.

“ I know about the two of you, “ Suzanne blurted, surprising Frieda suddenly. A few cards fell from her hand.

“ What do you mean?” Frieda asked warily.

“ I mean I know that the two of you are more than just good friends. “ Suzanne dropped her voice to a whisper,” You guys are… _lovers._ ”

“ How did you found out?” Frieda asked, her face turning red.

* * *

 

_Suzanne walked towards Frieda’s cell. A few lades were getting together to play some Uno and she had decided to ask Frieda and her friend Zoe. Suzanne had always wanted to get to know the two older women more. She knew then vaguely from minimum but hardly even talked to them. The two women were from the Suburbs and they had different crowd of friends._

_They had half an hour of rec time before dinner as Suzanne approached the doorway to Frieda’s cell. She was about to greet the older woman when she stopped in her tracks._

_Frieda had her arms around Zoe and they were kissing._

_“ Frieda, we should stop. Someone will see.” Zoe was murmuring._

_Frieda hadn’t replied but the kiss had deepened and Frieda buried her hands in Zoe’s long hair._

_Suzanne wondered if she should interrupt, they could get into trouble with the guards and could get shots. Frieda stopped kissing Zoe then and Suzanne hurried off before either woman saw her._

“ Suzanne, you can’t tell anyone about us,” Frieda told Suzanne, “ Hardly anyone knows I’m now engaged to Zoe,”

“ You two are engaged?” Suzanne whispered back happily.

Frieda nodded, “ I’ve got some enemies in C and D block and they cannot know that I’ve got a fiancée. If they do, then they might even try and hurt Zoe.”

“ I won’t tell a soul,” Suzanne promised, her eyes wide. “ How long have you been with her?” Who on earth would want to hurt Zoe? She was one of the sweetest and kindest ladies in B block.

“ Nine years. Not including the time we broke up briefly.” Frieda said. “ let’s get back to playing,” Frieda gathered up the cards that fallen from her hand.

* * *

 

That evening, it was lights out. Zoe lay in her bed but she couldn’t sleep. She missed Frieda. They had barely spoke in two days and Zoe wasn’t angry anymore.

“ I miss you Frieda,” she said into the darkness. There was no answer and Zoe wondered if Frieda was asleep.

“ I miss you too,” Frieda finally replied.

“ You’re not asleep yet?” Zoe leaned over her bunk and found Frieda’s bunk was empty.

“ I’m sitting on the stool, near the desk,” Frieda replied, “ Come and join me.”

Frieda had been sleeping on the stool, facing the doorway. If Carol or Barb visited them, she’d be ready.

“ I’m sorry about the booby trap, I should have warned you,” Frieda said as she pulled Zoe down onto her lap. She held her tight and never wanted to let go. She kissed her neck and then nibbled her ear.

“ I’m sorry for overreacting-“

“ You had every right to, I jumped you,” Frieda replied, kissing Zoe’s jawline.

Zoe was about to reply but her words were lost as Frieda’s mouth settled down onto hers for a long and searching kiss.

I guess everything’s forgiven. Zoe thought as she wrapped her arms around Frieda’s neck as the kiss turned passionate. They fell to the floor and Zoe put her legs around Frieda’s waist. The floor was cold and hard but Zoe barely noticed.


	15. Chapter 15

Red sat at the table with Carol Denning and her girls. She’d been at Litchfield Max for a few weeks now and so far she hated it. It was nothing like camp. She’d also lost her family-most of them had sold her out during the investigations including the daughter she loved-Nicky and her best friend Frieda.

_Frieda._ The name left a bad taste in her mouth. Frieda had sold her out just so she get into Florida. When Red told Frieda that Zoe had gotten into Florida, Frieda would have done anything to be sent there-even it meant selling her friends out.

Red would never forgive Frieda. And to think she’d been so worried about the woman after she had tried to commit suicide!

Red was glad Zoe had recovered from the gunshot wound and was doing ok. She and Zoe had gotten together after Zoe and Frieda had broken up and were together for two blissful years after Zoe decided she was still in love with Frieda and went back to her. Red also learned Zoe and Frieda had slept together while Zoe was still with Red and that was the straw that broke the camel’s back. Red realised that Zoe had never loved her-it had always been Frieda and she had used Red to get back at Frieda. Knowing this had been hurtful but despite everything, Red loved Zoe more than ever and it killed her knowing Frieda had gotten what she wanted-including the woman Red loved. 

Red patted her new hairdo. It was different than what she was used to but at least her sores from being scalped were covered up.

“ Deal Red in,” Carol said to one of the girls and the girl began dealing.

“ What were you thinking about? You looked faraway,” Carol said to Red as Red picked up her cards.

“ Frieda. Who else?”

“ Don’t worry, that bitch will get what’s coming to her.” Carol assured Red. Red knew all about Frieda’s past with the Denning sisters. She was glad she had found someone who had beef with Frieda. But there was another problem. Was she putting Zoe in danger?

“ What’s wrong?” Carol asked noticing her hesitation.

“ Frieda got everything she wanted-including the woman I love,” Red blurted out. There, it was out in the open.

“ Excuse me? The woman you love?” Carols eyes went wide behind her over sized glasses, “ Frieda’s into girls?” Carol frowned, “ I've known the woman for years and I never would have guessed this.”

“ Just one girl. Woman-her name is Zoe and she’s in Florida too. She and I were together for two years down at Minimum before Frieda stole her away from me.” Red didn't tell Carol that Zoe had been with Frieda _first_ but Carol did not need to know that.

“ What a bitch. What’s this Zoe like? Is she pretty?” Carol still can’t believe that the old woman she saw the other day with a walking frame, had a girlfriend. And Zoe sounded familiar-it couldn't be the same Zoe she met nine years ago when Zoe was a new inmate at Max?

“ She’s beautiful with her big brown eyes and long brown hair ” Red described Zoe and Carol raised her eyebrows. Yes, it was the very same Zoe who had sided with her sister instead of herself and was now apparently the love of Frieda’s life. Hmm, this was an interesting turn of events. Carol was sure she’d be able turn this to her own advantage.

Red told her the whole story, “ And during their break up, Frieda and Zoe had a relapse-they had slept together. This was just a few months ago and I had no idea. Frieda told me during the riots. I’m going to take Zoe away from her just like she did,” she paused, “ Although it might be a bit hard-“

“ Red, I’m sure you’ll think of something,” Carol interjected.

“ It’s not that-there’s something I should mention. Zoe and Frieda are actually engaged.”

“ Engaged? They are really that serious?”

“ I wasn't there, but Frieda had proposed to her during the riots.” Red told her, “ Which is why I think trying to take Zoe away from Frieda might be harder than I thought.”

* * *

 

_2013  
Before the riots. _

The visit from Frieda had shaken Zoe-more than Zoe want to admit. All the memories from being with Frieda came rushing back-including their relapse during their breakup. That happened not so long ago and no matter how hard she tried, the love she had for Frieda kept resurfacing. She realised then that she had never loved Red.  And now that she thought about it, she never once told Red she loved her. And now she knew why-she was still in love with Frieda. Always had been.

_Why am I with Red then? Was I just using her to get back at Frieda for breaking up with me?_ Zoe sank down onto her bed, _Am I really that terrible a person for doing that to someone?_ _Especially when Red really does love me?_

_Oh My God, I AM a terrible person._ Zoe bit her lip as Red walked back to the cube after having gone to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. 

“ What’s wrong? You look as though your best friend just died,” Red greeted her.

“ Red, we need to talk,” Zoe replied.

“ What about?” Red asked warily.

Red listened to Zoe and after a while she sighed, “ I guess deep down I always knew it.” She admitted. “ You never stopped loving Frieda-and Frieda is crazy about you.”

“ So you’re not…mad?”

“ No, not mad. “ Red stood up, “ I certainly don’t want to be the one to stand in the way of true love.”  But Red was a little angry. Didn't the last two years mean anything to Zoe? Didn't Zoe love her even just a little bit? Darn that Frieda.

“ Oh Red, thank you,” Zoe smiled at Red, “ I won’t forget this.” As she turned to leave, Red added, “ I’ve always loved you-and probably always will.”

_Someday I’ll get her back_ , Red vowed, _Darn you Frieda for taking her away from me._

Zoe didn't say anything to that, she just smiled and hurried out. Frieda wasn't gardening so she went to the only place she could think of. She went to the bunker and opened the door quietly.

“ Frieda, it’s me,” she said, “ I’m coming down.” She heard a rustling noise and Frieda appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

 “ What are you doing here?” Frieda asked, her brow creasing.

Zoe ran down the stairs and threw her arms around an astonished Frieda, “ I love you Frieda, “ she told the older woman, “ It’s always been you.”

“ A-are you sure?” Frieda replied but Zoe didn't answer. Instead she kissed Frieda and for one scary moment she was afraid Frieda would push her away. Instead she felt Frieda loosen and put her own arms around Zoe and returned the kiss with equal passion. She buried her hands in Zoe’s hair as her lips travelled down to her neck. God she’s missed this.  

“ You’re really back?” Frieda murmured against her neck. “ How was Red? Was she angry?”

“ She took it pretty well actually,” Zoe told her as she rubbed Frieda’s back, “ But now I’ll have to quit gardening club. I don’t think she and I can still be friends after this.”

The two kissed again and stumbled towards the cot. They fell backward onto it as Frieda lowered herself onto Zoe. It was if they've never been apart.

* * *

 

Frieda watched Zoe having fun with the other ladies. While there was a riot going on upstairs, the ladies were playing games and drinking beer and smoking pot. It had been fun, unwinding and not getting involved in whatever was happening upstairs. At first Zoe had resisted in letting others join them-after all, the bunker had been theirs but after a while, Zoe had loosened up and won against Gina in a game of backgammon.

I’m engaged to that girl, Frieda thought, her tough old heart filled of love. No one knows that I love her and that she loves me. Frieda squared her shoulders. It was about time the other ladies knew and they were friends of hers and they were Zoe’s good friends too.

“ Fuck it,” Frieda murmured, putting down her almost empty can of beer. She went up to Zoe, cupped her face in her hands and kissed her-long and slow.

“ Holy shit,” Gina almost choked on her beer as she stared at Frieda and Zoe kissing. She nudged Jones, “ Did you know about those two?”

“ Actually I did-I’ve known for a year now. I kind of caught them one day.”

“ You too?” Gloria joined in and Frieda overheard her.

 “Excuse me?” she said looking up.

“ Um-we all know about you two,” Gloria said gesturing to everyone. Norma nodded smiling but DeMarco put her hand up. “ _I_ didn’t know,” the Italian said frowning, “ How come I’m always the last to know these things?”

“ You’re not the only one who didn’t know,” Gina reminded DeMarco.

“ That kiss just now it was kind of tame comparing the hot and steamy one I saw a year ago,” Gloria chuckled.

Frieda frowned, “ If you all knew, how come you didn't say anything?”

“ We didn’t think it was a big deal,” Jones shrugged, “ And you’re kind of private Frieda and so is McKenzie.”

“ Well, how about that,” Frieda turned to Zoe,” Everyone knew. There goes my big element of surprise.”

“ _I_ didn't,” Demarco said again. Norma scribbled something on a notepad and held it up. Apparently she had seen Frieda and Zoe in a passionate clinch in their cube when they thought everyone had gone to movie night-two years ago.

“ We weren’t as careful as we think we were,” Zoe grinned and put her arm around Frieda’s waist. She was glad their relationship was out in the open. She was getting sick of hiding it.

* * *

Zoe opened her eyes sometime during the night. She and Frieda were tangled up in each other and Frieda’s blanket. She felt spent and sweaty from making love to Frieda.  

“ We better get back to bed before they catch us in here,” she whispered, shaking Frieda awake.

Frieda opened her eyes and stretched, “ I guess it’s back to the stool for me,” she said eyeing the hard stool.

“ Can’t you forget about the stool for one night? No one will get us,” Zoe stood up and swayed a little.

“ Are you okay?” Frieda asked. Zoe looked a bit off colour.

“ I’m fine, it’s probably from too much sex,” Zoe smirked. Frieda got up as well, “ I’ll sleep in bed tonight-if you join me,” Frieda said, “ Having you sleep next to me is worth getting a shot.”

Frieda and Zoe curled up next to each other in Frieda’s bed. Frieda put her arm around Zoe and rested her head on top of hers and soon fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

“ Hey, wake up,” Frieda shook Zoe awake. This was the second time she had tried waking her. Zoe was curled up on her side with the blanket tossed aside. She looked pale and beads of sweat dotted her forehead. Zoe hadn't moved from Frieda’s bed all night.

“ It’s so hot in here,” she said, opening her eyes slowly. She felt so tired despite having slept all night without waking and her heart was pounding.

“ Actually it’s cold in here,” Frieda frowned down at her, “ Are you okay? You don’t look so good.”

“ I just need to wake up properly,” Zoe said getting out of bed. She swayed on her feet as the room spun dizzily around her. She clutched Frieda’s arm for support, “ I feel so dizzy,” she murmured.

“ Your face is turning grey,” Frieda said alarmed, “ I better go get someone.” She remembered that Zoe has had heart troubles in the past and just when she was about to yell for help, Zoe’s eyes went glassy and she collapsed to the ground.

Frieda ran towards the doorway, “ Help! I need help in here!” she called out and two CO’s hurried over.

The CO’s requested medical assistant and Zoe was loaded onto a stretcher. “ Can I go with her?” Frieda asked one of the CO’s pleadingly but he shook his head no. Frieda sighed and sat on the stool to wait for further news.

* * *

 

Three hours later and Frieda was still waiting. She saw CO Virginia (often called Ginger because of her hair) Copeland doing her rounds. “ CO Copeland, do you have any news on McKenzie? It’s been three hours!” she said, wringing her hands.

“ She’s fine, she had go through an electrical cardio version procedure. She’ll be back in an hour. ”

“ That doesn’t sound good, what’s that?” Frieda asked.

“ They had to shock her heart to get it back into normal sinus rhythm. Her heart rate was above 120 bpm.”

“ Were you CO’s aware that she had a history of heart problems?” Frieda demanded Copeland, “ I’m not really surprised this has happened-most likely due to stress from getting shot.”

“ Yes I’ve read her file, I was fully aware Berlin,” Copeland replied snappily,

“ I was just asking,” Frieda sighed, going back to her stool, “ Thanks for telling me,” she added brightly, to ease the tension between them. Copeland obviously didn’t trust her because of her suicide attempt.

Almost an hour later, they bought Zoe back to their cell. Zoe was awake and one of the CO’s asked Berlin if she minded that Zoe sleep in her bed.

“ I don’t mind at all,” Frieda assured them as they helped Zoe onto her bed. They left and Frieda sat down next to her.

“ How are you feeling? You really scared me,” Frieda said, taking her hand in hers. She leaned over and gave her a tender kiss, “ Maybe we really should stop with all the sex-cool it down a bit.”

“ I’m better. My heart is back to normal-ish. And cooling things down a bit? Not going to happen.”

Frieda adjusted her pillow so that Zoe could sit up. There was some colour back in her face. “ I remember waking up in the medical unit and they assessed me. They sedated me and did the procedure. They had to shock my heart twice.”

“ Have you always had heart troubles?” Frieda recalled the heart problems Zoe had back in minimum.

“ I’ve got a heart murmur but it’s never given me any trouble. Not til recently anyway.” She twisted the hem of her shirt, “ There’s something I have to tell you Frieda. How I got into Florida.”

“ You said you struck a deal but you didn’t elaborate.” Frieda remembered.

“ I gave Red’s name to the investigators,” She whispered, “ They said as long as I gave her name to them, I’ll be transferred to Florida. I ratted out my ex-girlfriend Frieda.”

Frieda stared at her for a minute, “ Zoe, you’re not the only one who sold her out. You don’t have to feel so guilty.”

“ I’m not?”

“ I heard a few others sold her out too-and so did I. What we said was the truth and we did nothing wrong.”

“ But she was your friend-“

“ I know. But I had to-it was the only way I could survive. If I didn’t get into Florida, I’d be dead right now.”

“ Because of Carol and Barb running C and D blocks.” Zoe realised, “ If you had been transferred to either of those blocks…”

“ I wouldn't have survived even one day.”

* * *

 

Later that evening, Frieda told Zoe she could sleep in her bed.

Zoe smiled at her and put her arms around Frieda’s neck and went to kiss her but Frieda took her wrists and untangled her arms from her neck, “ It’s getting late, you should get some rest.”

“ I feel fine,” she protested, “ Really-“

Frieda just smiled and kissed her forehead before heading over to her stool. Zoe watched her leave, shocked. Frieda had never rejected her like that before and they made love every night. Zoe pulled the blanket up to her chin as tears brimmed in her eyes. Frieda didn’t want to make love-which meant Frieda didn’t want her anymore.

Frieda heard Zoe sob quietly in the dark and she winced. She rejected Zoe for her own good-Zoe’s body had been through so much-beatings, a gunshot wound and new heart problems and Zoe wasn’t getting any younger. Frieda wasn’t sure if Zoe was up for making love. She didn’t want to put any more strain on Zoe. _She must think I don’t want her anymore_ , Frieda thought. It was the opposite-Frieda wanted her so much she ached. She had to think of Zoe’s needs before her own.

* * *

The following morning, Zoe woke feeling sad and a little depressed. Health-wise she felt much stronger. She got dressed and brushed her hair in front of their small mirror. Frieda wasn't around, she must be in the bathroom. A few minutes later, Frieda appeared, “ Good morning,” she greeted her fiancée cheerfully.

Zoe smiled back coldly and resumed brushing her hair.

Frieda cringed, she deserved that. “ Look, about last night-“

“ I don’t want to talk about it,” Zoe replied, putting down her brush.

“ It wasn’t if I didn’t want to make love but I thought maybe your body couldn’t handle it. You’ve been through much and-“

“ Isn’t it up to _me_ to decide what my body can or can’t do?” Zoe interrupted, “ Yes it’s been through a lot, but I know my own body Frieda. When I said I was fine last night, I really was. It hurt me a lot when you rejected me like that.”

“ I know it did and I’m sorry. I thought I was doing what was best-“

“ I know you were,” Zoe’s expression softened, “ It just really hurt. You’ve never rejected me before.”

“ I’m sorry-I really am,” Frieda hated it when they argued. She glanced towards the doorway but there were no CO’s in sight. She opened her arms and Zoe melted into Frieda’s arms for a tight hug. “ Forgive me?” Frieda murmured into her hair.

Zoe smiled up at her and their mouths met in a tender kiss.  After a while, Frieda pulled a bundle of sharp shivs from underneath her shirt. “ Suzanne found these while you were in medical,” Frieda said, “ Somebody in here intends to hurt somebody-and I’m afraid that somebody is me. Or you.”

 “ Where did she find them?” Zoe asked.

“ It doesn’t matter-she found them.” Frieda hid them inside her pillowcase.

“ Guess I didn’t hide them good enough then,” Zoe said and Frieda stared at her.

“ Those are _yours_?”

“ When you told me about the Denning sisters were gunning for you, I thought I’d better be prepared, so I stashed them. You taught me that I should always be prepared.”

“ Where did you get them?”

“ A girl has to have some secrets.” Zoe replied. Truth was she found them in the bathroom after she was beaten and kept them ever since.

“ At least we have something to defend ourselves with. C’mon, it’s lunch time.”

* * *

_“ Did you get the money I transferred last night?”_

_“ Yes I did, it arrived this morning.”_

_“ Good. So you’ll let me into Florida?”_

_“ Yes, you’ll be in Florida soon.”_

_“ Can’t wait to get my hands on that bitch. She won’t see me coming.”_


	17. Chapter 17

It’s been a week with no incidents. Life in Florida was relatively peaceful. Frieda and Zoe woke up one morning entangled in each other’s arms after a night of passion.

“ We better get up before we get caught,” Zoe said but didn’t move.

“ We haven’t got caught yet,” Frieda told her stretching her arms and yawning.

“ There’s always a first time,” Zoe said but still didn’t move. She felt very content being in her lover’s arms, with Frieda’s blanket barely covering them.

“ We better get ready for breakfast,” Frieda said after five minutes of dozing and Zoe slid out of bed and started getting dressed.

Frieda and Zoe had breakfast with Suzanne and Tiffany Doggett who had recently turned herself in after being on the run. Zoe barely knew Doggett from minimum so maybe now she can get to know the other girl better. Doggett seemed a lot nicer now than she was several months ago. Frieda had asked Doggett how she got into Florida and Doggett said she made a deal with the devil to get her ass into B block. Then Frieda wondered that maybe they were relaxing the rules.

Frieda was becoming increasingly paranoid that Carol or Barb had ordered a hit on her and was going to happen any day now. Later that day when they were enjoying snacks of pudding and fresh fruit, Suzanne, Doggett and Frieda were talking about likely suspects.

“ Sometimes the suspect is right under our noses. And it’s always the person you least suspect, “ Frieda was saying.

Suzanne’s eyes went wide when Doggett sat down in front of them and held out a pudding, “ Anyone want this? I’m having lactose issues lately.”

“ I’ll take it!” Frieda sat eagerly, reaching out for it but Suzanne whacked it out of Doggett’s hand.

“ No, poison!” Suzanne exclaimed.

“ It was vacuumed sealed Sherlock,” Frieda said rolling her eyes as Doggett glanced down at the mess.

“ You’re going to clean that up.”

* * *

After a game of Uno with Doggett and Suzanne, Frieda went back to their cell where Zoe was taking a nap. Zoe was already awake and had her back to her when Frieda came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Zoe’s waist and started kissing the back of her neck.

“ I’ve missed you,” Frieda murmured, “ That was a long game and I swear Doggett cheated.”

Zoe turned around and their mouths met for a long and passionate kiss. Frieda’s hands slid under the back of Zoe’s shirt as their bodies pressed against each other, the kiss growing deeper and more urgent. Frieda’s hand disappeared inside Zoe’s pants and Zoe let out a guttural moan as Frieda found her target and worked on her.

After a while, Zoe slumped against Frieda, spent. “ That was-we’ve never done that in broad daylight, right in the middle of our cell.” She said, her face turning red,  “ We could have been caught.”

“ But we weren’t, everyone’s outside for rec time,” Frieda pointed out. She kissed Zoe.

“ I love you,” Zoe murmured against Frieda and Frieda returned the sentiment before they pulled away. Frieda went to freshen up.

 “ Where did you stash those weapons of mine that Suzanne found?” Zoe asked.

“ It’s in a safe place,” Frieda assured her when her conversation with Suzanne and Doggett replayed in her mind. “ Sometimes the suspect is right under our noses. And it’s always the person you _least_ suspect.”

Frieda’s blood went cold as she stared at Zoe. _No. That’s impossible. It’s not Zoe._

But Zoe’s been in Max before, Frieda reminded herself darkly. She said so herself that she had been friends with Barb. Barb could have easily turned her and Zoe is the one who’s going to kill me. Frieda shook her head at her dark thoughts. It was starting to make sense now-too much sense and Frieda’s heart shattered into a million pieces.

Zoe turned to brush her hair that had gotten tousled and when she turned back to face Frieda, the older woman was holding a shiv in front of her, pointing it at Zoe.

“ Frieda, what-“

“ You didn’t really think I was going to fall for it did you?” Frieda interrupted, her blue eyes growing cold as she took a few steps forward.

“ I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Zoe replied, backing up. The shiv-which had been hers-looked menacing.

“ You’re a very good actress, I’ll give you that,” Frieda said, still advancing towards her.

“ I still don’t know what you’re talking about,” Zoe stammered, her heart racing in fear. Why was the woman she loved threatening her?

“ You’re the one Carol or Barb, sent to kill me,” Frieda hissed and Zoe turned ashen.

“ What? Frieda, no!”

“ It all adds up,” Frieda continued advanced towards her as Zoe backed against the wall. Frieda pressed the shiv against her cheek-just like she had done that night, two weeks ago. Zoe’s knees trembled and Frieda’s hand clapped over her mouth.

“ You’ve been in Max before and you know the Dennings. They could have easily turned you and you somehow got transferred to minimum to kill me. But you bided your time and had some fun along the way-using me for your own pleasure.” Frieda paused, “ but you must have seen the Dennings before you came to B block and they ordered you to kill me. So you stashed some weapons but I found them. So when were you going to do it?” she removed her hand and Zoe shook her head.

“ I don’t know why you’re saying these things Frieda. I haven’t been sent to kill you. It’s this place, it’s making you paranoid-“

“ All the evidence adds up,” Frieda said as she ran the shiv along her jaw and then pressed it against Zoe’s neck-the neck she’s kissed plenty of times. 

“ I loved you Zoe,” Frieda told her as Zoe’s eyes brimmed with tears, “ But you never did-“

“ Yes I did! I love you Frieda-I always have. Please I haven’t been sent to kill you,”

Frieda stared into her brown eyes and that’s when Frieda realised Zoe was telling the truth. Zoe really did love her and hadn’t been sent to kill her. Perhaps Zoe was right-it was this place, turning her paranoid and making her think dark thoughts. 

“ It’s also them, “ Frieda said as she slowly removed the shiv, “ The Dennings. They’re turning us against each other-“

Zoe shook her head, “ It’s not them. It’s you Frieda,” Frieda let go of Zoe then and Zoe backed away from her.

“ It’s all in your head-I love you but this place is affecting you and it’s affecting our relationship.”

“Zoe-“ Frieda reached for her, “ I’m so sorry-“ but Zoe slapped her across the face, making Frieda stumble backward. 

“ Just stay the hell away from me.” Zoe snapped and ran out of the cell.

* * *

Frieda decided to leave Zoe alone for a bit so that she could cool down. 

Frieda had disappeared somewhere as Zoe returned from rec time in the yard. She still could not believe what Frieda had said to her. _She doesn't trust me,_ Zoe realised as tears ran down her face, _If she doesn't trust me, then she doesn't love me. It’s this place-she’s slowly losing her humanity and there’s nothing I can do to stop it._ She was about to lie down when she heard footsteps behind her. “ Leave me alone Frieda,” she said and just as she was about to turn around, someone yanked a blindfold over her eyes, shutting out the daylight.

* * *

 

Frieda returned from the bathrooms and Suzanne ran up to her, her face white. “ Frieda, you gotta come with me,” she said

“ Why? What’s wrong?” Frieda demanded.

“ Just come,” Suzanne ran towards Frieda’s cell and Frieda quickly followed. There were several inmates crowding near the doorway including Doggett. Doggett looked up and paled when she saw Frieda.

“ Frieda, I’m so sorry,” she said, her eyes full of sympathy.

“What’s going on?” Frieda pushed through the crowd and what she saw made her heart stop cold and her face turned grey. Her legs felt like jelly and she held onto Suzanne for support, “ Zoe?” she whispered. Two CO’s were loading the body of Zoe onto a stretcher. 

“ She hung herself with a sheet-Frieda, I’m really sorry,” Suzanne whispered as the older woman continued to stare at the covered body of Zoe. This couldn't be happening! It couldn't. Frieda thought, Zoe can’t be dead! The cell seemed to be getting smaller and she felt cold all over.

“ Frieda?” she heard Suzanne ask before everything went black.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


End file.
